Naruto The Guardian Fox of Konoha
by Caboose21
Summary: A long time ago the kitsune clan were the protectors of the demon realm. War destroyed most of them. One final member lived inside of a small child. He agreed to help. Read as Naruto and FemKyuubi recreate the kitsune clan inside of Konoha. LemonsnoHarem
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes I know I have many unfinished stories… To update on all of them

Flame of Desire and With Her Blood on MY Hands are getting a rewrite. I will be updating Mask of Happiness soon. What is Pain is being worked on. Fulfilling the Fourths Wish was adopted. This is my first NarutoxFemKyuubi. I'm debating whether to make it harem or not. So feel free to vote whether you want harem or not. Who you want in harem and so forth. It needs to be decided by chapter 4, because that's when the timeskip to the genin exams is. There will be lemons in this series, and they will start happening after genin exams. Hope you guys/girls enjoy Kyuubi's past. I will eventually rewrite the summary, I know its bad.

Chapter 1 From the Seal.

Naruto was running, from them. They were running to him.

"Stop!" They called

Naruto knew from six years of experience if he stopped he would die, or be brutally maimed. He turned a corner and was met with a dead end. The people caught up with him, and raised their fists and weapons.

"This is for my son." Some shouted

"Demon brat die." Others shouted

Then they all moved in on him. The last thing Naruto remembered before blacking out was the feeling of his skin being torn from his body slowly.

The hokage was pissed when he found Naruto. Whole chunks of Naruto's skin was removed to show his muscles, in places knives were embedded in places otherwise not meant for blades. He was bleeding profusely. The Hokage with a flick of his wrist called down the Anbu to deliver their punishment. One Anbu, Snake as she was called, walked to Naruto and gently lifted him.

"Snake come with me." The Hokage said and jumped towards the hospital

Snake followed him closely.

'Please be ok Naruto.' The Hokage thought

'I shouldn't have left to go get dinner. When I see Dog I'm so killing him.' Snake thought

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in some giant room with water leaking everywhere, and giant bars infront of him. There was a strange noise coming from inside the bars, it sounded like crying. Naruto approached the bars.

"P-P-Please Let Me OUT!" A voice soft and melodious rang out

"How?" Naruto called back

"Who's There? No one should be able to visit me here." The voice came once more

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded

Suddenly a person came walking closer to the bars. She looked eighteen and had long red hair. Her hair just ended right above her small butt. She had long legs. Her chest was not overly large. She was probably around C-Cup. She wore a red kimono. Her eyes while slitted slightly were a vibrant red.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Naruto said

The girl blushed.

"I'm called by many names, you humans have given me most of them. Names like Kyuubi, Demon, Plague of the Earth, and Fox Lord."

"Kyuubi? Isnt that the demon the fourth killed after it attacked Konoha?" Naruto said he had remember his jiji telling him that story

The girl laughed.

"The fourth killed me? No he couldn't. He had only one choice to seal me away in some baby. Which I would assume would be you, that's the only way you a person with no bloodline could come in here."

"So you're why they attack me?"

"Listen it hurts me to say that it is true I am why they hurt you. If this damn seal wasn't here you'd be fine, not injured and living a normal life. Actually if I hadn't gone into a bloody fit and attacked here you would be safe, so very safe. Will you listen to my story boy?"

"I'll listen till I have to leave."

"You wont be leaving anytime soon, you've slipt into a coma. Walk into the gates and come join me."

Naruto slipped in, and with a giggle the girl grabbed his hand and dragged him farther into the seal. As they went the water began to dissipate and they were standing in a small room.

"The seal gave me one corner of you're mind to do with as I please, this is what I made, a place for me to sleep." The girl sat on the bed, and pointed of Naruto to join her. He did and she pulled him, she placed his head in his lap and began to run her fingers through it.

"Please tell me your story, about why you attacked." Naruto said after giving a contented sigh

"I was born on a rainy evening in mid April. Right in the middle of the land of fires April Showers. My mother and Father were two of the kindest demon foxes ever born. I was raised to follow their beliefs, I loved the humans of Konoha. One child in specific, he had these vibrant blue eyes, and this wild unkempt hair. I'd visit him, in the form of a boy. He was my first friend, and he was always there for me. War was looming in Konoha, and the boy was going to be a ninja, and I feared losing my best friend so I joined him. Now I was already trained by my parents, and was many times stronger then he was. The two of us passed, and were placed on the same team. After a while I told him my secret. I told him I was a demon fox. He smiled at me, and said 'You are you. Demon, Slug, hell you could be the man to kill me and I'd still call you my friend.' I was so happy to be accepted to strongly. We soon met a girl, beautiful girl in fact. Slowly the boy began to visit me less, and would spend time only with her. I was alone, and hurt. I thought to myself if only I had come to him as a woman, like I am then maybe he'd spend more time with me. It was then that I made a mistake, in a fit of rage I faked my own death infront of him. After doing so I returned home to my mother and father, and for the first time in awhile returned to my fox form. It was then that I noticed I had been given my ninth tail. Years passed, and a man came to my home. A strong man, he looked at me with these red frightening eyes, and attacked me. My parents joined in it was a tremendous battle. My father died first. My mom tossed me away she was run through with a blade. He looked to me and said that if I wished to get revenge go to Konoha, that is where I reside. He began to disappear but he said one last thing. The boy you knew many years ordered me to do this. I ran to Konoha in a rage, and attacked. Then the boy I knew appeared and he looked me in the eyes and I looked at him. I said "Minato how could you! I trusted you I told you what I was and you sent that man to kill my parents!" I yelled at him he looked at me sadly and said "Who are you?" I showed him the form I had taken many years ago. He looked at me in disbelief and said "So it was you. I'm sorry old friend but you know what I must do." He said and began to make handsigns. "Minato, I don't blame you." It was then that the Shinigami came and sealed me away. The seal he placed on my while it was kind enough to give me this place it came at a price. I feel the pain you feel, and I die when you die." The girl said as she cried her tears wetting Naruto's hair.

Naruto did not speak but placed a comforting hand on her face and wiped her tears away.

"Naruto. Will you make a deal with me?"

"If it can ease your suffering I'll make any deal for you."

"In exchange for removing three-fourths of that seal, I'll train you, and maybe someday I will make you a demon like myself. Don't worry removing three-fourths will only give me a corporal body and allow me to take some of my chakra back into my body. I can't remove it all, and still if you die I die. What do you say?"

"Yes."

They returned to the bars and Naruto reached forward to the seal and tore three-fourths of it off.

"Good. I'll force you awake right now. Your wounds should be mostly healed."

"Wait what is your name?"

"Yuki I wont appear to you till you get home, also make sure you ask the Hokage to put you in the academy."

Naruto awoke, first thing he noticed was that he was in the hospital, then he noticed that his jiji was there.

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said cheerfully

"Hello. How are you?"

"I've felt better. Hey Jiji is possible for you to put me in the academy?"

"Of couse but why?"

"I want to be able to protect myself, and those I love."

The hokage smiled and picked Naruto up and carried him home. He soon left Naruto alone.

Naruto walked to his half destroyed couch and sat down.

"Yuki-san?" He said

He was shocked to see a small white fox appear in his lap.

"You called Naruto?" The fox said

"Why is your fur white?"

"It's white when I'm feeling peaceful, but naturally my fur is red, like it was when I attacked Konoha. Get some sleep, tomorrow I'll be putting you through the wringer." She said and jumped off of Naruto and walked to his bedroom. She laid down on one of the pillows on his rather large bed. Naruto followed her and slept on the otherside of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well Here it is chapter 2. Please review, I've written a plan either way. So if its harem I'll use that plan if it's not well then I'll use the other. Both have the same enemies essentially. Each way has its own separate feel to them. Enemies pop up for different reasons in each. Please note there will never be NaruSaku even if people want it in the harem. Sakura in every one of my stories is either useless, cannonfodder, or is evil. I don't despise Sakura, but I can do the most to change her in that way. Please note Yuki will remain in fox form while training Naruto, she wont reveal her real form till after the genin exams. Also Naruto wont remain an idiot long.

Anyway on with the story! Thisll pick off the next morning.

Chapter 2 Taming the trees.

Yuki stretched when she awoke.

'How should I begin his training? Shit. What did we do first day in the academy back then.' She pondered this for awhile while the sleeping Naruto snored away.

'Got it That's right we learned to access our chakra then we climbed trees. Naruto should already be able to access chakra, it does take some chakra to enter that seal, and even more to remove the seal.' Yuki looked at the sleeping Naruto and walked over to him. She began to rub her fur on his face. Naruto sneezed himself awake.

"Oh good you're awake! Time for training!" Yuki barked out at him cheerfully

"Are you kidding me? It's three in the morning." Naruto said looking at the alarm clock beside his bed.

"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

"Why would I want a worm?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused

'Note to self, A. Increase his Brain capacity, even though that'll hurt him, or B. Drill him with constant intelligent remarks, and make him learn slowly.' Yuki thought

"It's a phrase Naruto." She remarked as she hopped off the bed

"Just get up." She continued and left the room.

Naruto trudged out of bed, and got dressed in that horrible orange garb he wore. He walked out of the room and noticed that on his table was a bowl of ramen and that Yuki was sitting by it, relaxing.

"Don't ask. Just chalk it up to that I'm an allpowerful demon. Food making in no time at all is just one of my capabilities." Yuki lazily said

"Chalk it up? I don't have a blackboard or any chalk.

'Screw teaching this boy, going the quick way. Hm when to do it though? Tomorrow? I'll do it tonight after I've worked him into a deep sleep.' Yuki sweatdropped

"Nevermind Naruto, just eat and lets get to work."

Naruto threw back the ramen in no time, making a mess of his face and of his table. After wiping his face off Naruto started to leave.

"Hey clean the table!" Yuki shouted.

"Why?"

"You don't want mold do you?"

Yuki finally took a look around and noticed that most of his stuff was infact covered with mold.

'Springcleaning time?' She thought

"Nevermind. Come here and place me in your coat." Yuki said

Naruto walked to her and gently lifted her, he then placed her in his coat.

"Go find a bunch of trees now." She said and then was silent

Naruto walked through the streets, ignoring the comments the civilians threw his way. Normally they'd make him feel bad, but Naruto was too excited about being able to train so he paid them no mind. After an hour of searching he found a secluded mountainous area that had trees in it. He continued into the trees and found a small river.

"Found a good place Yuki-sensei." He said

Yuki then popped out of his coat and hopped down to the floor

"Now then. What I want you to do is walk up the trees. Apply chakra to your feet, and you'll stick to the trees."

"Um How?"

"Just focus your chakra and imagine it flowing to your feet. Don't give to much and don't give to little. To little and you'll just slip off, too much and you'll be pushed off." She said

She then walked to one of the trees and placed her paws on the tree and started walking up it.

Naruto smiled and ran to the tree, thinking he knew what to do. He was surprised that within three steps he was pushed off.

"Hey Naruto. If you can finish this in 2 hours I'll make you ten bowls of ramen, if it takes more I'll start subtracting bowls." Yuki said hopping off the tree she was on.

"Talk about a helper." Naruto said

"You mean motivation. Wake me when you finish." Yuki said as she curled into a ball and started to go to sleep.

"Lazy fox, sleeping while I work." Naruto said after awhile of falling off the tree

"I heard that Naruto." Yuki said with her eyes still closed

"You can hear me even though you sleep?" Naruto said as he started to work his way up the tree.

"Well sorta. I'm actually talking to you through your mind. You see when I sleep my body remains here but my mind is returned to the seal. In theory we should be able to communicate with each other while we wake."

"Hey I was thinking what will people think when I'm talking to a fox."

"Hm. I got it. Go to the Hokage once we finish here and tell him that this fox approached you and started to speaking to me. I was wondering if it was actually speaking. I'll then bark at the hokage, and you are to say She says shes like a nindog, but instead a ninfox, and that she felt like I would be able to understand her." Yuki said

8 hours later and Naruto had finally managed to climb up the tree.

"I did it!" He shouted and promptly began to fall. Luckily though Yuki had woken many hours before and was able to catch him in her mouth.

"Damn Naruto you're heavy!" She thought

"Not my fault you're so small." Naruto responded

"Well so much for seeing if we can speak through our minds while awake. Now then go to the hokage, I'll guide you in what to say." Yuki said as she jumped and placed him on the floor.

The Hokage was having a strange day. There were rumors that Naruto had put on weight overnight, and when he investigated it with his crystal ball, he sees Naruto speaking to a white fox.

'Since when were there white foxes?' The Hokage thought.

What surprised him the most was at a later time, Naruto started talking to himself, but it seemed like he was getting input from a different source.

'Kyuubi?' The Hokage asked himself

Then Naruto opens the door and from his jacket came the fox once more.

"Hey Naruto." The Hokage said

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said as he sat down. The fox jumped out and sat itself on the Hokage's desk

"Whats with the fox?" Sarutobi said

"Well the fox approached me and started speaking to me. Is that normal?" Naruto said

The fox then yipped at Naruto a couple times.

"Oh. She says that she'd be the fox equivalent of a nindog. She said that she felt that I'd be the right person to understand her."

'Definitely cause of the Kyuubi.' Sarutobi thought

Sarutobi made a hand gesture and an Anbu appeared.

"Snake go to the Inuzuka compound and tell Tsume I need to see her and Kuromura." Sarutobi said

The anbu disappeared. The two of them sat in silence for awhile and then Tsume came barging in, with Kuromura trailing behind her

"You needed me Hokage-sama?" Tsume said

"Yes. Young Naruto here seems to be able to communicate with foxes. I wanted Kuromura here to evaluate the foxes strength." Sarutobi said

"If you would fox please hop down to the floor." Kuromura said

Yuki hopped down, and Kuromura began to pace around her. Yuki stayed extremely still. Then it happened, what is a common gesture for dogs, even nindogs, was not the way Yuki had planned this to go. Kuromura stuck his nose next to her ass and gave it a sniff. Yuki shivered and her tail pointed straight up and then it curved down. Kuromura back away, and Yuki's tail buried itself in the ground. She then barked angrily.

"Forgive me. I didn't know you'd get upset." Kuromura said

Yuki barked again.

"Well it's common for us dogs to do." Kuromura said

Yuki barked

"Well You are a canine, I just thought maybe it was common practice."

Yuki barked

"Oh. I see. Forgive me then."

"Um Explain please?" Tsume said

"Well I sniffed the fox's butt and she didn't like that, apparently she was extremely sensitive to those kinds of things, then I apologized and the fox said what would possess you to do such a thing? That was then its common was said, and the fox said but she isn't a dog. Then I said that she was a canine and it could have been common practice. She said well it isn't." Kuromura said

Yuki hopped up into Naruto's lap and began to nuzzle his stomach. Kuromura and Tsume then looked at the hole in the Hokage's floor. Kuromura sniffed at it.

"There's some residue chakra in the hole. Also it has the slight smell of fire. I'm pretty sure that if that had hit me, I'd be dead. I believe that as long as her senses are strong she'd be valuable to us."

Yuki barked sarcastically if that was possible.

"Oh, yeah her sense of smell is definitely strong." Kuromura said

"Why?" Sarutobi said

"Well she just said she smelt that Tsume had steak for dinner last night, and that her shampoo smelled like an orchid. Also she said some other things that aren't exactly appropriate to be said around a pup." Kuromura said

It was then that they noticed Naruto's blush.

"I heard it already, I can understand her." Naruto said

"Well then what did she say?" Tsume said

"She said that she could tell it was Tsume's time of the month because she smelled of blood, also she could tell that Tsume has touched herself twice in the last week, and that she hasn't been with a man in at least 3 years." Kuromura sighed

Tsume blushed.

"Is that true?" Sarutobi said and then regretted it.

"Even if it was it's not your business Hokage-sama." Tsume said and then stormed out

"It's true." Kuromura said and then exited.

"Well then the fox can stay. You may leave" Sarutobi said

Yuki barked once more.

"Yuki says she wants you to call her Yuki, just like you call Kuromura, Kuromura." Naruto said as he replaced Yuki in his coat. "Oh and she asks that you get me better clothes, ones that will allow Yuki to rest in them comfortably. I'd buy them myself, but the civilians wont let me." Naruto then left.

Naruto walked home and yawned loudly.  
>"I'm going to sleep, I'll have those ramen tomorrow for breakfast." Naruto said and went to bed.<p>

After Naruto had fallen asleep, Yuki smiled

"Time to begin." She said

All throughout the night screams came from Naruto's apartment. No civilian neared it as they assumed The brat was getting what he deserved and while they wanted to watch something told them to stay away. Little did they know that Yuki was sending out KI and keeping all of them away with a minor genjutsu that made everyone want to stear clear of that area.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And here we go! Third chapter. I'm also changing the poll, this will remain nonharem, but keep voting for the harem and I'll post this story again but with the harem diversion in chapter 4. Also note Hinata will not be in this harem no matter how many votes she gets, she will not fit the story and would cause major changes in the plan, and that's troublesome to try and fix. Sorry. Anyway Keep Reviewing they make me want to continue on this story. I know I said Naruto was 7, he is now 8 and is vastly more mature then most 8 year olds. I'll start using more and more flashbacks in the next coming chapters. (Mainly starting in chapter 5) I think I misspelled Shino's last name…

Chapter 3 Entering the cademy

Months had gone by since Yuki was shown to the Hokage, during this time Naruto had been under constant training by Yuki. He had mastered TreeClimbing, Waterwalking, LeafFloating, and his chakra control was near perfect. Also Yuki had started pumping more and more of her youki into him, and so he had to be trained how to use them. He had been taught shadow clone jutsu, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Cutting wind, Demon style: Skeleton army, Demon Style: Dark Dissolve, and Earth Style: Earth Wall. His mental capacities had also grown and were around Nara level in intelligence. On this day Naruto was awoke by an excited Yuki.

"Naruto, wake up, time for the first day of academy!" She shouted into his mind.

"Ugh. I'm coming, keep you're panties on." Naruto mumbled as he dressed himself.

He wore a similar gray coat as the one Kiba wore, and black pants. His hair had grown out and was tied in a ponytail. His eyes still shown with the same warmth as they always did, but they at times went ice cold. Naruto opened his bedroom door and an aggravated Yuki followed behind him.

Yuki's fur was still as white as always, but had faint traces of red because of her aggravation. Naruto ate the breakfast Yuki had prepared for him. A simple breakfast really, all it was was miso soup. Yuki was proud she had finally beat him into eating more then ramen.

"Shall we?" Naruto said as he cleaned his dish.

"Yes let's" Yuki said jumping into Naruto's coat. Naruto walked through the village and while it was still dark out he still got the occasional glare from some civilian. Naruto arrived at the academy way before it was open.  
>"Why am I here so early?" Naruto mentally spoke to Yuki<p>

"Simple, I want you to break into the academy without making a single sound, and without being noticed." Yuki responded

"Try not to sound like it will be a peace of cake." Naruto sighed

"I was able to break in every day when I was coming here." Yuki said proudly

"Yeah but you also were Kage level at stealth by that time." Naruto said and then he walked around the academy, eyeing every window, every trap that was placed on them at this time, and every feature of the walls.

"You got your way in?" Yuki asked

"Yeah." Naruto said and he turned away. He then sat and relaxed himself against a tree.

"Demon style: Dark Dissolve." Naruto whispered.

After saying it Naruto's body along with Yuki's turned black and disappeared into the darkness. Naruto felt himself floating and yet felt grounded. He knew he was in the Dark pathways as they were called.

FlashBack

"Now listen Naruto, this jutsu pulls you into a place call the Dark Pathways. This is a place that will allow you to appear anywhere you wish. What you'll see is small lights, and if you stared into them you'd see possible destinations. Simple as that." Yuki said

End Flashback

After a bit of searching Naruto found the right spot and entered. On the darkened wall of the Academy wall, was a roster. It showed where he would be placed. Room 104, teachers, Iruka Umino, and Mizuki. Shino Aburami Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikimaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka.

"Geez, I have the all clan heir class." Naruto sighed.

Naruto made his way to his class and entered. He sat at a random seat and waited.

Many hours later the lights turned on and a man with scar across his nose walked in. When he saw Naruto his eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked

"Waiting." Naruto responded

"What for?"

"Classes to begin."

"Why?"

"I'm in the class."

"Oh. Whats you're name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you?"

"Iruka Umino." The man smiled

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto said petting Yuki who had just popped out of his coat.

"No pets allowed Naruto." Iruka said angrily

"You'll allow an Inuzuka's dog though."

"They're special."

"The Hokage gave me special clearance to keep Yuki here with me. She is like a nindog to me." Naruto sighed

"You're coming with me. We're going to go see the Hokage, before class begins and ask about this." Iruka said and held out his hand.

Naruto took Iruka's hand and Iruka used shunshin to go to the Hokage's office. He entered the office to see the Hokage carefully writing a document.

"Hokage-sama." Iruka said

Sarutobi looked up and saw Iruka, and Naruto. He sighed.

"What did Naruto do?" The hokage said pinching his nose

"He brought a fox to class." Iruka said

"Oh. Yuki-san, don't worry Iruka, he is allowed to bring her." Sarutobi said removing his hand

"Ok. Shall we Naruto?" Iruka said holding out his hand

"No hold up." Naruto responded staring straight at his Jiji.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Why did you place me with all the clan heirs?"

"We are debating whether or not you've developed a bloodline, that allows you to speak with foxes. Also we wish to know if it will pass to your children."

Yuki barked.

"Well Yuki says there is no way to know just yet. She says that as of right now it should only remain this way for me, but circumstances changed. As I'm still going through changes, due to meeting her, in a few years I may actually be able to pass this."

"Well then. Any idea when these changes will end?"

Yuki barked

"By my graduation. Let's go Iruka." Naruto said and grabbed Iruka's hand.

"Goodbye Hokage-sama." Iruka said and disappeared with Naruto.

They arrived a little before class began and the students were already in the class. Upon seeing Naruto three students stood and walked to him.

"Naruto! Good to see you! How are you? Mom is looking forward to seeing you again." Kiba asked

Naruto was reminded of the day he met Kiba.

Flashback

Naruto was at home working out when he heard a gentle knock. Yuki barked and was responded to by another bark.

"Kuromura, and Tsume. Let them in" Yuki told Naruto mentally.

Naruto walked to the door and opened. He was met by a smiling Tsume.

"N-A-R-U-T-O-KUN! Come with me, love." Tsume said the second half seductively.

Yuki growled.

Tsume laughed.

"Come there's someone I want you to meet Naruto. My son Kiba." Tsume said

Together Tsume, carrying Naruto who was carrying Yuki, and Kuromura running alongside they went to the Inuzuka compound. There they met Kiba, Naruto and Kiba hit it off almost right away. They spent the day playing games, and having a good time.

"Naruto, for as long as I live I'll protect you. That is my oath, and the Inuzuka keep our oaths." Kiba said

End Flashback.

Kiba grabbed Naruto and took him to the back where Shikimaru sat sleeping. Naruto sat next to Shikimaru and decided to join him in slumber. While Naruto slept Yuki rested on Naruto's lap.

Inside Naruto's mind.

"Yuki. What is wrong with my body? I've felt so stiff today." Naruto said resting his head on her lap.

"That is my fault Naruto. You see having me leave the seal has caused more of my power to slip into you're body. It's causing you to change, slowly. Right now you're body is rebounding from it all. I'm sorry you're going to be stiff for a while." She said

"Change? What kind of change?" Naruto asked.

"As of now I'm not sure. Tomorrow I'll stay in your body and check."

Outside Naruto's mind.

Class was ending and Naruto was awoken by Kiba.

"Hey. Wake up. Schools over time to go home." Kiba said gently.

Naruto walked home slowly, feeling sluggish.

"Naruto I can't feel your chakra pulsing anymore." Yuki said mentally

"I noticed." Naruto replied.

It was then that many people closed in on Naruto.

"Demon. We aren't going to let you get stronger. You'll die here." A gray haired man said.

Naruto ran, if not slower then normal, but Naruto still was a bit faster then most. Yuki was in his coat. When Naruto turned a corner, and saw the deadend. Naruto reached into his coat, and pulled Yuki out. He tossed her onto a roof.

"Yuki The Inuzuka Compound is near by." Naruto said mentally. Yuki took off.

"I won't make it if I don't pull two tails out." Yuki said

"I trust Tsume and Kiba, feel free to tell them." Naruto said as he prepared to fight.

Naruto pulled out a single kunai and faced the civilians that were nearing him.

With Yuki.

Yuki allowed two tails to appear and ran off faster then most chakra powered runs. As she ran her pure white fur turned red. She arrived in the Inuzuka compound. She ran to where Kiba was being trained by Hana as Tsume watched. Yuki landed next to Kuromura, she barked at him.

"What?" Kuromura shouted.

"What is is Kuromura? Who is this?" Tsume said

"Hana, and Kiba please leave along with the triplets, and Akamaru." Kuromura said

Hana sighed and left.

"It's Yuki. Naruto is in trouble, he's surrounded and his body is not responding to him." Kuromura said.

Tsume ran, Kuromura and Yuki ran alongside them.

"Why does she look different?" Tsume asked

Yuki barked.

"When she's in distress her fur turns red." Kuromura said

"Ok. What about the two tails? Tsume asked

Yuki sighed and then barked once more.

"She says there is no easy way to explain, so she's going to be blunt. She is Kyuubi." Kuromura said

"What!" Tsume shouted

Yuki barked.

"She says that she is not here to hurt Naruto, she is Naruto's friend first and for most." Kuromura said

"Fine. Their secret is the Inuzuka secret. Naruto will always have our protection" Tsume said as she landed on the floor.

She saw the blood on the floor.

"Who's blood?" Tsume said

"Naruto's." Kuromura said after sniffing it.

"Follow his scent." Tsume said.

If anyone looked at Yuki just then shed have seen the tears flowing from her eyes. They chased the scent and found Naruto sitting in a small hole in the wall, nursing a wound in his chest.

"Hi." Naruto said and coughed up blood.

Yuki barked.

"Tsume get him out of there, Yuki needs to do something to him." Kuromura said

Tsume reached forward and pulled him out. Yuki jumped up onto Naruto and licked at his wound. She licked up his blood. As she licked Naruto's wounds healed up. Naruto had passed out midway through

When Yuki finished she barked

"Tell no one of what you saw." Kuromura said

"That can be done." Tsume said and she lifted Naruto. They took Naruto home, and laid him in his bed.

"Yuki. Protect this boy. If you ever hurt him, I don't care if you are kami herself I will kill you." Tsume said and turned and left.

Yuki smiled.

'I won't ever hurt him. How can I hurt the man I love.' She thought


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Those who wanted harem I'm sorry but as I said last time this version will be nonharem. If you wish to not continue this because theres no harem that's up to you. Just know that there are some parts in this version that will not be in the harem version and vice versa. I wanted to ask everyone what did you think of my version of Kyuubi in this story? I know she may not be the all knowing Kyuubi people are used to but I hope I made her interesting enough to get past that. This is where the decision not to put Naruto in the CRA occurs, it may be confusing forgive me in that case. Also I'm looking for a beta, to help smooth out confusing parts.

Chapter 4 The only way to become a true demon.

It had been 4 years since Naruto entered the academy. During which he had trained constantly. He had mastered more of the demon style, he had learned the shadow clone jutsu, and was taught the kitsune fighting style. While he couldn't use all of the moves, because some required him to turn into a fox, he was nearly unbeatable while using this style. Iruka had been the one to give the tests to Naruto, and to grade his test, so he was in fact the top of the class. Naruto had caused Shikamaru to truly show his intelligence, but Shikamaru was not as smart as Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru had developed a friendship over the years. It had been 4 years since the incident with Naruto and the civilians. And the changes had yet to finish occurring. His hair had grown insanely fast, and it now was in a pony tail that reached his lower back. Yuki had told him he would never truly change unless he finished the three step process. She never told him what it was, when he asked about it she'd blush and change the subject. Iruka was going on and on about how he was proud that each of you passed.

"when are my changes going to finish?" Naruto asked again

"I've told you many times, they will end once you complete the three stages to become a demon." Yuki said

"What are those stages?"

"I will not tell you, exactly what they are, just yet. The first stage causes peace for both of us, the second causes some pain for both of us, and the last causes extreme pain for you. That is when you become a demon forever." Yuki said

"Is that bad?" Naruto responded

"I'll no longer be able to walk into your seal, and communicating through our mind could end, or could strengthen. Our relationship will change. I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will leave me." Yuki said

"I will not allow the two of us to be separated. You're my best friend, I will not just leave you." Naruto responded

Iruka had just ended his speech and they were allowed to leave. Yuki rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto walked over to the Hokage's tower. When he entered the tower he was met with some of the council members. They looked at him like he was a piece of meat. Naruto just smiled as he passed and went to the Hokage's office. When he entered the office he saw his Jiji smoking a pipe, and writing something down.

"Jiji. We're here." Naruto said as he sat.

"Hello." Sarutobi said

"How are you?" Naruto said

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Come, come enough with the pleasantries." Yuki spoke for the first time.

"You can speak?" Sarutobi said shocked

"Yes, why couldn't I?" Yuki responded

"You never had before."

"Didn't see you guys as worth hearing my voice, only Naruto had deserved it till now. Enough about that, my time is precious. The changes have not ended, but as of now he will never be able to pass it on. This may change as the final change is yet to come, he need only accept and it will start." Yuki said

"I've tried to accept you wont tell me what those stages are." Naruto sighed

"Tell us." Sarutobi said.

Yuki glowed and turned into her human form, and peered at Sarutobi with her red eyes.

"I've seen those eyes before. Where?"

"You've seen them when I came here after my families death by the hands of an Uchiha. That Uchiha was ordered to attack by the fourth, or that's what the man told me. It wasn't until I confronted the fourth I realized I had been led on. The fourth was gentle to me, and instead of banishing me back to the pits of hell he sealed me away." Yuki said

"You're the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said

"That is correct." Yuki said with a smile

"What do you want with Naruto?"

"I want nothing, but peace to live my life."

"Naruto can give you this?"

"Yes. He has the unnatural ability to bring peace to anyone he believes to be precious."

"That is true."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here." Naruto shouted

"Right sorry." Yuki said with a giggle

Naruto loved her giggles, but he could never truly tell her how he felt about her. He was afraid she'd reject him, much like she was afraid he would.

"Well as the changes have not ended, I see no reason to keep you." Sarutobi said.

Yuki changed back into the fox, and the two of them left. They left the beaten path, and went to their secret spot. What it was, was basically a seal on a tree that once activated, transported them into an underground cavern. It was a big area, complete with three bathrooms, a wide training area, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and living area. The living area was where they landed. It was a spacious room, with a couch and a wide assortment of training manuals. The training manuals were created by Yuki, after she had snuck into the libraries she copied them. Naruto then spent hours reading them and copying them. They had placed hundreds of privacy seals in the walls so that no one would be able to spy on them or hear them training. They had gotten accustomed to only sleeping here and never returning to his original house. Instead they would send shadow clones there so the Hokage never suspected anything.

"Please explain the three steps I will accept them no matter what." Naruto said

"Naruto, what do you think of me?" Yuki asked

"I think you are absolutely amazing. You are kind, generous, loving, and the only person who has ever truly believed in me."

"Naruto. To do these steps is to forever pledge yourself to stay with me, as my equal, and as my companion." Yuki said blushing

"Stay with you as a companion? You mean as a husband. Don't you?"

"Yes. I understand if you don't want to, I mean it is my fault you're hated, my fault your parents are-" She was cut off by Naruto's lips meeting hers. It was a gentle and chaste kiss, lasting no more then five seconds.

"Yuki. You know I don't care about that. I'm at peace when I'm with you, and so I love you." Naruto said

"Naruto. I love you too. The three steps are a sort of binding contract between you and I. In the second stage I bite your neck and you bite mine, where we bit a mark appears sealing us together forever. That step will force the third and that step will make you a demon, an immortal being. At that time, we will never be able to part from one another." Yuki said

"What is the first step."

"The first has begun, it began when you said I love you to me. This is how we end it and move to part 2." She said and pushed him onto the floor of the living room.

Lemon Start. Don't like don't read (itll be short, they aren't gonna have ridiculous stamina for the first time going at it. They will once Naruto becomes a demon and they've done it more. Not all the times they do it will be put up.)

He hit the floor and she leaned in on to him. She captured his lips in a kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. The two of them wrestled for dominance for awhile till Yuki got control. As they kissed Yuki had begun loosening the strap holding her kimono together. When it was loosened she let it slip off. Naruto then reached forward and grabbed each breast in each hand and began to knead them. She then proceeded to reach her hand onto Naruto's pants. She unbuttoned them and yanked them off alongside his boxers. His member hardened from the kissing, poked at Yuki's thigh. She reached a hand to it and slipped inside of her womanhood. She forced it all the way down screaming once in pain as it broke through her hymen. After the pain subsided she proceeded to bounce on it. Naruto tried to flip her over but she forced him back down.

"Na-Naruto! I have to be the one on top this time. It's the only way for this to actually work." She said while moving faster.

She felt a tightening in her stomach and knew she was going to release soon.

"Shit. Yukii… so tight… cant hold much longer…" Naruto panted out

"Its ok… cum with me…" She said and she released. It flowed out onto Naruto's legs and waist. It was then that Naruto released straight up into her womb.

Lemon End

"Bite my neck Naruto." She said as she leaned down to bite his.

The two of them bit each other roughly, and where they bit a mark appeared. On Naruto's neck the image of a nine-tailed white fox appeared, and on Yuki's neck a one-tailed Ice Blue fox appeared. As their fangs pulled out from one another Naruto screamed out in pain.

Suddenly a bright light appeared around him, and when it was gone Naruto's form began to shift. He continued to scream as the changes occurred. His normal blond wild hair flattened and turned ice blue. His cerulean eyes grew colder. The three whisker marks on him disappeared. His arms bulged for a bit and then returned to their original state. His legs grew in length, as did his arms. When it finally ended, a burst of chakra expanded from Naruto.

All over Konoha a burst of power was felt and every shinobi prepared for a fight. It wasn't until the Hokage sent Anbu to all of them telling them that all is fine did they relax.

Back with Yuki and Naruto.

Naruto lay sleeping on the floor, and Yuki sat there running her hands through his hair.

'Hm. His hair changed. What was it mom said? Right the color of the fox demon's hair while in human form directly relates to their power. If my hair is fire red and Naruto's hair reminds me of ice, then he must have the power of ice? Ugh So confusing. Gah. There was something else she said about blue. She was going on and on about how cool it was her baby had fire. Then she stopped and said that while fire was strong and was able to master all the other types of elements and would be the only one capable of receiving nine-tails, the rarest was ice. Those with ice had an unnatural ability to sub elements as well as the main elements. They were even capable of using the dark element once they received their 8th tail. If a fire and an ice fought against each other they could take out a 4000 mile area.' Yuki reflected

Yuki sighed.

'Always gotta be a special child don't you Naruto. Kami damnit all.' She kissed his forehead and carried him to bed.

Once there she slept holding his body close to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here goes chapter 5 woot woot. By the way this is where one of the changes from harem version occurs. I.E. Kurenai is different here, slightly, then in harem version. (As she is in the harem, mainly for a reason that Yuki points out in the harem version.)

Keep up the reviews they make me want to continue this one.

Chapter 5 team selections

Council room night of Naruto's change

The Hokage the shinobi and civilian council were meeting. They were talking about the team selection, as always the civilian council believed that Sasuke should be on a team alone as he is the strongest. This was immediately disputed by the shinobi council as the clan heads, minus Hiashi, shouted out that their child was just as good. It didn't get much better when they saw Naruto on the list.

"Kill the demon." They shouted

The civilian council was immediately hit by KI from Tsume.

"That man is no demon. He has the utmost respect of the Inuzuka clan, you'd do well to remember that." Tsume shouted

"She's been tricked by the demon." A pinkhaired civilian council said

"If Tsume has been tricked then we are screwed. If she has then so have I Shikaku and everyone else." Hiashi said

"Have you not seen that boy walking with that damn fox?" the Pink hair said.

"That fox means nothing. He will be placed on a team." The Hokage said gently

"Whatever, as long as Naruto isn't on Sasuke's team. He'd just drag him down."

"You're right Sasuke would just drag Naruto down." Tsume said with a sneer

"You Bitch."

"You know, that's not an insult to my clan but you know what?" Tsume said

"What?"

"It is when you say it you whore." Tsume said and threw a kunai that landed right inbetween the pinkhaired civilian council members legs

"Don't you dare call me a whore."

"This is getting us nowhere. Both of you calm down. Naruto will not be placed with Sasuke, for the betterment of both. If they were together they'd fight constantly." Sarutobi said

"Fine." The two said

"Hokage-sama if I may suggest that Kiba and Naruto be placed on a team. From what my child says the two of them make a good team and they look out for each other. Also may my child be placed alongside them? Naruto has made my son utilize all of his potential." Shikaku said

"Can you give me good reason why we shouldn't have a repeat of the Ino-Shika-Cho team from your years?" Sarutobi responded to the man

"In all due respect Inoichi, my child has voiced that he despises the and I quote 'the blond haired fangirl.' While Chouji and my son would work very well together, Shikamaru wishes to be with Naruto. Naruto is a genius and would balance my son's short-sightedness at times." He replied

"I suppose." Sarutobi said

"If I may ask that my daughter be their teacher? She'd be of use in training Shikamaru in being of use at tracking." Tsume said

"I'll take it into consideration." Sarutobi said

It was then that they felt a power surge through the room. Immediately all the shinobi were on guard.

"Relax. That's just Naruto's final change occurring. Nothing important really." Sarutobi said

They would soon find out how wrong he was.

Naruto awoke to the sound of humming. He stretched himself and felt an ache in his bones. He ran his fingers through his hair expecting it to be spiky as always, he was surprised that it wasn't. Naruto jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He looked at himself and promptly screamed. Yuki who was, still in human form, in the other room walked over to him.

"I said there would be changes." Yuki said putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't say my hair would turn blue!" Naruto screamed.

"Well I never said it wouldn't." She replied

"Gah!" Naruto shouted

"Well You should hide the change atleast while in town, don't want the villagers shouting that the demon took over." Yuki said bitterly

"They cant do anything to me now. I'm a ninja, I answer to only one person and that person is the Hokage. Well that's how it will be eventually, for now it'll be two people. Enough about that, they can't do anything to me." Naruto said

"Still change."

"I will. I'll show it when I'm fighting though." Naruto said

"That's reasonable. Now then we must get to the academy. Team Selections and all. Oh and don't you worry about your chakra control, you were already accustomed to using my chakra so it shouldn't feel any different." Yuki said changing into her fox form.

"That's good." Naruto said as he dressed

Together they went to the academy. When they arrived, they were met by a smiling Kiba.

"What's going on? Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked

"He's smiling because he passed the test his mother gave him." Shikamaru answered as he walked up.

"Ah. Tsume tested whether you deserved clan heir status did she?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I passed with flying colors. You are looking at the next head of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba said practically jumping off the halls in his excitement.

"What about Hana?"

"She didn't want to be clan head, she wanted to stay as the clan vet." Kiba replied

The two of them hugged each with pride for the other. Kiba whispered in Naruto's ear. "Mom told me about Yuki and who she really is."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto whispered

"How could you never tell me? Don't you trust me enough to tell me something so insignificant."Kiba whispered looking down onto Naruto's shoulder. As luck would have it Naruto's hood was down and Kiba got a good look at the mark on Naruto's neck. Kiba knew exactly what it was and decided against mentioning it. The pair separated and went to their seats, with Shikamaru following lazily behind.

Iruka entered the class and began to read out team groupings.

"Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburami." Iruka said

There was a loud squeal coming from Sakura.

"Team 8. Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara." Iruka said

"Yahoo!" Kiba shouted standing up knocking Naruto into Shikamaru.

"Kiba don't be troublesome sit back down." Shikamaru said

Naruto returned to where he was and Yuki jumped up into his arms. Naruto sat and petted Yuki lovingly while she purred.

"Team 9 still in circulation so Team 10 is Hinata Hyuuga Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi.

"Naruto I love you so." Yuki said in his mind.

"I love you Yuki." Naruto responded.

Yuki jumped up and licked Naruto's neck right where the mark was. Kiba who was watching the whole interaction was both shocked and amazed.

'Naruto mated with a fox? And not just any fox but the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Wait Kyuubi's a girl?' Was what Kiba thought as he watched.

"Kiba, saw the mark Naruto. He thinks you're into beastiality." Yuki said with a chuckle

"What?"Naruto shouted in his mind.

Shikamaru was also watching the whole thing. He thought that something was off but he couldn't quite place it. After awhile jounin started to fill in. A red haired girl with red eyes walked in and shouted for Team 8. The three of them followed the girl to the woods just outside of the academy. There sitting on a bench was Hana Inuzuka and her three dogs. The dogs were sitting there relaxed while Hana was obviously stressed.

"Geez Hana. Relax." The girl said as she walked up.

"I'm fine Kurenai." Hana said as their team joined them, sitting on the floor with the dogs. One of the dogs took an interest in Yuki, but Yuki barked at it essentially telling him that she was already mated. The dog walked back dejectedly, the other two stifled a barking laugh.

"Alright. We are your senseis. As some of you may know, the Hokage instituted a new law this year that says genin teams must be run by two jounin, one as sensei and the other as assistant sensei. Each sensei must have very different styles. Case in point I'm Genjutsu while Hana is mainly Taijutsu." Kurenai said

"Yes yes. Now then why don't we start off by introducing ourselves. I know two of you but one I don't, and I'm sure Kurenai doesn't know any of you. Kurenai you start."

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. I like Genjutsu, Hana-chan," Kurenai blushed as she said that just realizing that her genin team didn't really need to know that. " I dislike, perverts, rapists, those who look down on Genjutsu, and those who judge others. My hobbies are inventing new Genjutsus, assisting Hana-chan with the Inuzuka dogs and gardening. My dream is to live a long life with the woman I love." Kurenai said still blushing. Hana stared at Kurenai lovingly.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka. I like my dogs, and most of all Kurenai. I dislike perverts, rapists, and those who hurt my friends. My hobbies are training and helping out the Inuzuka dogs when they get sick. My wish is the same as Kurenai's. Kiba you next." Hana said

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, and my friends. I dislike those who judge others. My hobbies are helping Naruto, training with Naruto, and hanging with my family. My dream is to be a better clan head then mom is." Kiba said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and Yuki. I dislike rapists, and those who hate foxes. My hobbies are training with Kiba and Yuki, Chatting with Shikamaru, beating Shikamaru in shogi and most of all talking with Yuki. My dream is to protect those I love." Naruto said

"Troublesome. Names Shikamaru. Liking things and disliking things is too troublesome. My hobbies are playing shogi and cloud watching. My dream is to be a good clan head." Shikamaru said

"Ok you three meet us at the bridge at promptly 7 o'clock in the morning. Don't eat breakfast you might barf." Hana said and then she and Kurenai disappeared.

"Hey Naruto want to come to see mom with me?" Kiba asked.

"I'll see you there, I got to go talk with the Hokage first." Naruto replied

"Ok."

Naruto ran to the Hokage's office with Yuki in his jacket. He ran up the stairs and barged in to office to see Sarutobi leaning back in his chair sleeping.

"Jiji." Naruto shouted waking Sarutobi.

"What?" Sarutobi said annoyed at being awoken.

Naruto glowed and he turned into his hanyou form.

"Naruto you got a lot of explaining to do." Sarutobi said bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry about the delay. College came a knocking and I had to do a lot of work. I know this is a long description of Yuki's past. There are pieces missing ones that will change the story and bring about something big. You're going to see sides of Yuki here that you haven't seen yet. I'll warn you that Yuki isn't the nice girl she was in the beginning. Please review. Chapter 6 A past revealing the present

Naruto walked forward and sat in one of the chairs, in the office.

"Where do you want me to start Jiji." Naruto sighed out

"Why don't you start with why you have a tail."

"End of the changing. We finished the three steps, and as a side affect I turned into being halfhuman and halffox."

"I'll take it from here Naruto." Yuki said and glowed

She turned into the form of a blackhaired boy with brown eyes.

"Shinji-kun?" The Hokage said shocked

"It's been awhile Sarutobi." Yuki as Shinji said

"You died didn't you? Why were you Naruto's fox? I thought the fox was Kyuubi?"

"Sarutobi a fox demon can't die by the hands of a human. I was Shinji and I am the Kyuubi, both are me."

"I thought an Uchiha killed you're parent Yuki." Naruto interjected

"I'll get to that soon. I think Sarutobi wants to know something." Yuki said

Sure enough Sarutobi was leaning forward inquisitively.

"So Yuki, you are both Shinji and Kyuubi. Why were you spending time with Minato? Was he just a part of this plan to get you peace?" Sarutobi said bitterly

"When I was a small fox, I got lost in the human world. I was lonely and frightened, because at that time I had practically no strength. Three men came forward and wanted to attack me, for my fur. A young boy walked out. He had wild blond hair, and he spoke to the three men and they left. He said to them daddy wouldn't want you to hurt the fox. The boy walked to me and whispered gently you need to go home fox. It isn't safe near here. I ran and left after awhile my parents found me. I came back to the area I met the boy three years later in the form of Shinji. There was the boy training. I went to him and asked if I could train with him. We sparred and he lost. He said come back tomorrow. So it became tradition for me to go visit him there. A year later Minato told me he was joining the academy, and I decided to join him to protect my friend. Years went by and the two of us made a name for ourselves. It was then we met Kushina, and Minato fell in love. I was sad, because somewhere deep inside I had feelings for Minato, and I wanted him to be happy. I knew he'd never be happy if I was around, so I faked my death. I returned home, war was looming in the demon world. The Kitsune clan went to war and many of us died. When the war was over only my family survived. My mother was with child and was weakened by it. My dad had lost one of his eyes in the fights. I was fine except for some major scaring. It was then that the Uchiha came. He had a weird feel to him, most humans feel relaxed, but he felt twisted. He attacked me, and used abilities no human should be able to use. Now the three of us were still tired from the war. My mother joined the fight and she had her stomach exploded. I watched my mother die, not only that but I saw my soon to be brother die. My father in a rage attacked him and he too was killed. At that time the Uchiha was weakened and I was moving forward to kill him. He told me that the hokage sent him, and he disappeared. I ran to Konoha and attacked crying out for revenge. When I saw Minato once more, I was pissed. I yelled at him asking how could he do that. He was confused. We spoke while fighting and he told me I ordered no Uchiha to attack you. I was confused and he used that time to start the sealing. I showed him my form as Shinji, and told him I didn't blame him for sealing me away. Then I awoke inside of Naruto here. That answer any questions you may have?"

"Most. I ask again what do you truly want Naruto for?"

"Truthfully he was a pawn when I first met him. I saw a way for me to get revenge on that Uchiha. It was a game for me to just train him, but Naruto grew on me. Now though I want the peace Naruto can give me."

"Is that true. I was a pawn to you?" Naruto whispered.

"We'll talk later Naruto." Yuki whispered back

"I see. Did you ever think your actions would hurt Naruto." Sarutobi shouted at her

"I did. Originally I didn't care, but now I worry. I worry so much for him."

Naruto looked down into his lap and a few tears fell. Yuki due to the mark could feel his emotions and placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed her hand off angrily and stood and walked to the other side of the room. He sat with his back against the wall. It was a pose Yuki had seen Minato do. Minato did when he felt his world breaking a part. Minato wanted to feel that he could face each one at a time without anything sneaking up on him. Naruto looked up and at Yuki tears dripping from his eyes, but his eyes were cold. Yuki looked away unable to face that gaze right then.

"Anything else?" Yuki said

"Many." Sarutobi said calming down.

"Can we get this over with?" Yuki said

"Did you think of what might happen to me when you asked me to rip the seal?" Naruto asked.

"I said we'd speak later." Yuki said

"No I want to know. Also what was the purpose of the seal being ripped." Sarutobi said

"As I said before. I didn't care. I knew ripping the seal could kill the boy, but at the time I didn't care. Him ripping the seal removed me being trapped with him. Finished the three steps we took yesterday removed the chance that I'd die if he did, and that he'd die if I did."

"So in other words all you care about is you being safe and free to run away."

"That was my original feeling, now though I don't feel that way."

"What you feel now does not change the fact you came into this to hurt Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Anything else?" Yuki said again.

"No we'll talk about if Naruto will be able to pass this ability to his children now."

"He will in a way, but the way it works, is the only way for it to work is if they have a mate mark, and the mate mark Naruto has now is different. It means in the Kitsune family monogamy. Means that even if he had sex with other women he'd be unable to have children with anyone other then myself. Those children would be able to pass it onward though." Yuki said and returned to her fox form.

"Jiji. Can I leave? I'm supposed to go see Kiba." Naruto said standing.

" Yes you both may leave. We'll talk about clan status at a later time." Sarutobi said

Naruto walked straight out not even bothering to pick up Yuki. When they were out of the office Yuki tried to jump up onto Naruto's shoulder. When her paws touched his shoulder he pushed her off. Yuki hit the floor and sighing she walked next to Naruto. If anyone looked down at her they'd have noticed the slight tears dripping from her eyes. The two walked quietly. Yuki tried to speak to Naruto through his mind but he'd ignore her.

'Naruto. I'm sorry.' She screamed in his head.

'Forgive me. I know I was wrong back then, but now its different.' She continued.

'Naruto. I love you. Please stop ignoring me.' She said tears evident in her words.

They continued onward. After awhile Yuki stopped trying to get to him, and resolved to talk to him later. They arrived at the Inuzuka compound and just walked straight in. When they got to where Tsume, Hana and Kiba lived the door swung open. Tsume was standing there.

"You know Naruto its polite to ring the bell at the gate." Tsume teased

"I'll remember that for next time." Naruto said blankly as he passed Tsume.

Tsume blinked and looked at Yuki, who turned to her revealing the tears in her eyes. Yuki turned back and continued with Naruto.

The night went on with Naruto only giving slight answers to any questions. The Inuzuka family noticed the distance Naruto was placing between himself and Yuki. When the pair left Kiba turned to his mother.  
>"Something happened between them. They were happy and loving this morning. Now they are distant." Kiba said<p>

"They'll have to sort it out." Tsume said and turned into the house.

"When Naruto and Yuki got home, Yuki was debating how to get the conversation going. Naruto turned to Yuki.

"We need to talk Yuki." Naruto said

"Yes we do." Yuki replied.

The Next chapter will skip this talk, but there will be a flashback about this later on. Nothing truly gets resolved in the talk, and we'll be skipping to the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well I have more time right now so More updates will be coming. Those who wanted to know what Naruto and Yuki discussed are just going to have to wait. Cause I'm mean like that . This is a sad chapter, there will be less chapters like this but Yuki doesn't return for awhile.

Chapter 7 Without Yuki

Naruto awoke alone on the couch. There was no sound from his bedroom. Naruto sighed sadly and went to the small kitchen and began to work. After awhile he had made himself some ramen. Soon after he was done eating. He had forgotten his teachers warning the day before. He took a breath and shouted.

"Yuki Wake Up."

There was no response. Naruto sighed and opened his bedroom door to see nothing. Yuki was not there. Naruto sighed once more and turned away. He sat on the couch and meditated he soon returned to the seal. The door was open and Naruto entered. As he walked he noticed that it was clear she wasn't there either. Naruto returned and saw that it was nearing 7. Naruto had no time and he ran out the door.

Meanwhile underneath Naruto's bed.

Yuki heard Naruto shout for her, and every part of her wanted to go to him, but she willed herself not to. He needed to think she was gone even though she wasn't. She heard him open the door. She sighed once he closed the door. She listened closely as Naruto slowly left the apartment. Once he was gone she crawled out from the underside of the bed and went to the kitchen table and began to write Naruto a note.

Dear Naruto.

I'm sorry. We said things last night we both didn't mean, I think its best if I leave. I'm sorry for hurting you. Don't look for me, I'll come back when you need me most.

GoodBye my love

Yuki

Yuki turned into the fox and disappeared from Konoha.

At the bridge.

Naruto looked up into the cloudy sky and wished it would rain. At least then the world would match his emotions. He looked back to where his apartment was and wanted to shout at it. He had been graced with the eyes of a kitsune and he saw Yuki's head in one of his windows, he watched her dissolve into darkness. He knew she was gone, a tear fell from his eye. Kiba who was nearby saw the tear fall and looked away. Shikimaru looked down and muttered 'troublesome.' Hana who was nearing saw that Yuki wasn't around she sighed. Kurenai on the other hand wasn't aware of what had transpired the night before.

"Hey Naruto where's the cute little fox?" Kurenai said as she neared.

"She got sick so shes at home." Naruto said after awhile

"Aw. Can I come see her?" Kurenai asked.

"No she needs quiet." Naruto said clenching his fist.

"I'll be quiet." Kurenai said

"Kure he said no. Let him be." Hana said.

"But Hana." Kurenai said

'I'll explain later.' Hana signed to her in jounin code.

'alright.' Kurenai replied though she was not satisfied.

Naruto turned away.

"Ok team follow us." Hana said

The three followed their jounin senseis. Naruto dragged behind the rest, a fact that did not go unnoticed. The team was brought to a training ground and Hana turned to the three.

"Now then. We're gonna have a little fun. The three of you are to come at us." Hana said

"Make sure you come at us with all your strength." Kurenai added in.

Naruto smiled and stepped forward.

"May we begin?" He asked.

"Yes." Hana replied

The moment she said that Naruto sprung into action. He threw three kunai out and then jumped backward preparing handsigns. Kiba on the other hand ran straight forward and engaged Kurenai. Shikimaru sat back and started to prepare. He threw a single kunai out. Hana dodged the four kunai that were coming from the two genin. She kept her eyes on Naruto and ran forward. When she saw him making handsigns.

"DarkStyle: Darkened wind." Naruto said and suddenly everything turned black and things began to blow around. Naruto was used to this darkness and ran in a circle around Hana planning to get a punch in. Hana was surprised by the darkness but she started to breath through her nose and smelt Naruto nearing her. Her dogs felt him nearing and were about to jump to intercept when something stopped the three. Shikimaru saw his chance when the darkness came around Naruto and Hana. He brought forward his shadow but was surprised when he caught the three dogs. He stood and began to walk the three out of the swirling ball of darkness.

Naruto threw the punch but Hana dodged it and tossed Naruto away. Naruto turned back and once again prepared handsigns. Hana smelt him leave her and she didn't want him to get the chance to use another jutsu, so she threw kunai at him. They weren't meant to strike him in anywhere vital just stop him from performing whatever he planned. Naruto saw the kunai and smiled.  
>"DarkStyle: Blades of the forgotten."<p>

The darkness around Naruto and Hana dissipated and instead blades that were pure black appeared one moved forward and stopped the kunai. When the blade hit the kunai it disappeared. Naruto made a hand gesture and all of the blades rotated and went at Hana. Hana's eyes widened when she realized that he could kill her with that. She began to throw kunai at them but the blades would just rotate away from them. As they were nearing Hana was panicking, but she thought of something. Suddenly the blades were entering her body and Naruto smirked. Hana's form disappeared.

"Come come Sensei enough with the hiding. You afraid of me?" Naruto taunted as he knew Hana was hiding below him. She reached forward to grab his leg but Naruto jumped and grabbed the hand pulling her out of the ground. Hana rotated and grabbed Naruto in the air. When Naruto felt her hands wrap around him, Naruto bent forward and tried to throw Hana off of him.

Shikimaru had lost control of the dogs and they had run to assist their partner. They jumped up and each one grabbed at Naruto. Hana released Naruto and pushed off of him. Naruto was brought straight into the ground creating a small crater.

"Naruto. You cant win against me. All of your attacks rely on the fox. It is painfully obvious you need her to fight." Hana said

"I don't need her." Naruto spat as he stood

"You were given a gift. You're able to fight alongside a loyal animal. Why push it away?" Hana replied

"She's a fox, tricky and unworthy of my trust." Naruto replied

"That isn't what you told me once. Do you remember what you said?"

Flashback.

"I fight well cause I trust my dogs to have my back and they trust me. That is important in fighting with a partner." Hana said to Naruto as she helped train him in fighting with a partner. Yuki was not around as the two were discussing the finer points of fighting with a partner.

"I don't need to worry about that. I would trust Yuki with my life." Naruto replied

End Flashback.

"That was before. This is now. I cant trust her she used me." Naruto said and went to charge but the dogs jumped at him and stopped his charge. Shikimaru saw the exchange and took his chance he threw kunai at the dogs. Hana saw this and ran forward deflecting the kunai she then threw kunai back at him. Shikimaru saw the kunai and dodged them each. What he wasn't expecting was for Hana to run forward and grab him tossing him toward the dogs. One dog Jumped forward and grabbed Shikimaru in the air and smacked his body on the floor causing Shikimaru to call out in pain.

"Naruto. You are worthless without that fox." Hana said harshly. It was overstatement but she needed Naruto to get Yuki back.

"Don't you call me worthless. I can manage without her. I did once before."

"Look where that got you. You were beat up everyday you were weak then and you still are."

"I could fight back."

"You idiot. I'm not talking physically. When Yuki was around you were so strong emotionally. Nothing phased you, now I say anything and you get set off.

With Kurenai and Kiba.

As the fight between Hana and Naruto continued, Kurenai just trapped Kiba in a genjutsu and Kiba slowly succumbed. What she wasn't expecting was for Akamaru to release Kiba from it.

"Tunneling Fang. Kiba said and rotated. Kurenai laughed and trapped both dog and partner in genjutsu. The Two slowly collapsed. Kurenai looked to Hana and saw her speaking with a trapped Naruto.

With Yuki in the Dark Pathways

Yuki watched Naruto fight and sighed. She saw the times where he needed her there, and she had to restrain herself from jumping to him. She watched him say he didn't need her tears fell from her eyes.

Several hours later.

Naruto walked home after hearing he passed and would continue onward in his ninja career. He entered his apartment and expected Yuki to be there waiting for him. He was surprised upon reading her note. He knew she was gone. For the fourth time in the last two days Naruto wept. As he cried he whispered Yuki's name over and over.

"come back to me Yuki. I don't care what happened before all that matters is now."

With Yuki.

Yuki would have heard Naruto say that if she had been watching him, but instead she was watching the hokage and blaming him for the current situation. She knew it was her fault really but she wanted someone to blame, anyone to blame. She blamed Minato for sealing her within Naruto, she blamed the Uchiha for causing her rage, she blamed Naruto for not trusting her, but finally she blamed herself. She whispered to herself.

"Maybe its my fate, everyone I care for leaves me either in death or pushing me away in some way."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: If anyone noticed reread the first time Yuki explains her past then reread the time she tells the Hokage. There are differences, which are the lies and which are the truth. There's a time skip we are know going into wave arc. There are some differences, still Yuki is not around.

Chapter 8 I missed you so.

Naruto sat down in the middle of the hokage's office angrily.

"Naruto." Hana began

"No. I'm sick of these D-ranks. Can we just have a C-rank?" Naruto shouted

"Troublesome." Shikimaru said

"I agree!" Kiba shouted

Sarutobi sighed. He knew that Naruto wasn't ready emotionally, since Yuki disappeared.

"Kurenai, Hana do you believe they are ready?" The Hokage said

"To be Honest, yes." Kurenai said

"They are." Hana said

"Then send him in." The Hokage gestured to an anbu standing nearby. The anbu moved and opened the door.

There stood the person they were to protect. In the mans hand was a saki bottle.

"These are my bodyguards? They look like runts." The man said

"Don't you worry. We're here as well." Hana said

"Names Tazuna." The man said.

"Hana."

"Kurenai."

"Naru-"

"Well let's get going." Tazuna said ignoring Naruto.

Together the team left the office and walked to the gates. They left without another word.

As they walked Kiba, Hana, and Naruto's noses smelt someone nearby watching them. Though whenever one of them looked to source the source would be in a different location. It was frustrating them until Hana noticed the puddle in the ground. Without another word her dogs, jumped at it and tore the two men waiting there from their hiding spot.

"Now then. What are you two doing here?" Hana said

The Pair looked up and bit down on their tongues drowning in their blood and keeping information from Hana.

"Welcome to the life a ninja, genin." Hana said bitterly.

She left the bodies on the side of the road, knowing an anbu team would be passing by soon. The group continued onward and soon came to the boat. As they went across the river the fog was getting thicker. Suddenly a looming bridge appeared next to them.

"Welcome to wave country." Tazuna said

The team soon got off the boat and continued onward. Suddenly there was a rushing sound.

"Duck!" Hana and Kurenai said

Hana's dogs brought Tazuna down. Kurenai jumped and pulled Naruto and Shikimaru down. Hana grabbed her brother and brought him to the floor. A blade went spinning by them and stuck itself in a tree. Suddenly a man appeared standing on the blade.

"Zabuza The demon of the mist." Hana whispered.

"Oh so you know me? I'm sorry I only know one of you. Kurenai Genjutsu mistress of Konoha." Zabuza said ripping his blade from the tree and jumping to floor.

"Yes well then lets get this over with." Kurenai said and began handsigns.

"Hiding in the Mist Technique." Zabuza said and fog appeared around him

"Shoot. I cant use genjutsu if I cant see where to put it." Kurenai said stopping the handsigns. There was a rush and a man appeared next to Kurenai prepared to slash her away. She ducked and rolled away from the slash landing a kunai in the man's chest. The man collapsed.

"Nothing more then a thug." Zabuza said and more rushed in. Kurenai and Hana began to weave in and out taking out thugs as they came in. Zabuza smilled and appeared infront of Naruto. Naruto jumped backward to avoid the swing but he misjudged the size of the blade and the blade clipped his leg and Naruto began to bleed.

"Shit." Kiba yelled

"Naruto." Shikimaru said

"Kid!" Tazuna gasped

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked at Zabuza.

"That all you got? The villagers pack a bigger punch then you demon of the mist. My turn." Naruto said and glowed

Naruto grew in size and his hair rolled out and turned blue. Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Zabuza. Zabuza rotated his blade and it came in at Naruto's side. Naruto disappeared right before it would have hit him. Zabuza felt a punch hit his side and he punched down to where it came from. Naruto once again disappeared.

"All you are doing is jumping around like a rabbit." Zabuza said and stuck his blade in the ground and he too disappeared. Zabuza appeared next to Naruto and threw him straight into the blade he placed in the ground. At the angle Naruto was going Naruto would be split in half. But when Naruto hit the blade he disappeared in smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Zabuza said

"DarkStyle: Demonic wind." A voice said

wind began to pick up around Zabuza and the fog was cleared. Zabuza's body began to get cut up, but no blood came instead water did. Both the blade and Zabuza disappeared. Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and brought his blade down intending to split Naruto in half. Hana appeared inbetween Zabuza and Naruto and blocked the slash with two kunai in an x.

"Come out." Zabuza said

Three more ninja appeared around the area. Each wore a mask, but two were clearly female and the other was male.

"Zabuza-sama we are here." The boy wearing a mask said

"Kill them all." Zabuza said

One of the girls engaged Kurenai and the pair were pushed away from the group. The guy went at Kiba and Shikimaru. The last girl kicked Naruto when she appeared infront of him.

"She's fast." Naruto thought.

With Yuki

Yuki stretched just awakening from her nap and began to search out Naruto.

Back with Naruto

Naruto began to fall. He rotated and landed on his feet only to once again be kicked by the girl.

"Come on where's that speed you were showing earlier?" The girl taunted

"Shut up." Naruto said

A kunai appeared in Naruto's side. Naruto gasped

"I can hit you anywhere. You're slow." The girl said

There was the sound of a blade being pulled across a scabbard and a gash appeared on Naruto's chest.

'Damnit. Why cant I see her?' Naruto thought.

Naruto landed on the floor and tried to stand but couldn't. The girl walked over to Naruto and raised the blade to kill him.

"Goodbye kid." She said and the blade came down.

With Hana and Zabuza.

Hana's dogs kept trying to bite at him but he'd punch them away. Hana and Zabuza were still locked in the position they were before. Neither giving an inch.

With Shikimaru and Kiba.

Kiba had a kunai in his back and was bleeding. Kiba was unconscious. Akamaru was stuck underneath Kiba. Shikimaru had just captured the boy in his shadow. Inside the boy's hand was the kunai he was going to throw at Shikimaru. Shikimaru lifted one of his hands pretending he was holding something in it. He raised his hand to right next to his neck. The boy followed suit and placed the kunai next to his next.

"Zabuza-sama!" the boy screamed.

Shikimaru dragged his hand away from his neck. The boy cut his neck open and collapsed.

"You killed him." Tazuna gasped

"The Life of Ninja is paved with death." Shikimaru said and bent down to Kiba. He gently ripped the blade out of Kiba and began to dress his wounds.

With Kurenai.

Kurenai trapped her target in a genjutsu and slit her throat, and ran to assist Hana.

With Naruto

The blade came down slowly. Naruto closed his eyes, but the last thing he saw was a flash of red.

"Who are you?" the girl said

"I'm this boys wife." The voice said then the sound of skin being torn and the girl screamed and then was silenced.

"Open your eyes Naruto." The voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Yuki standing there.

"Yuki." Naruto said

"I'm here Naruto." Yuki said with a smile.

"I'm-" Naruto began

"We'll talk once we get back to your team." Yuki said and offered her hand to Naruto. Once Naruto was standing she turned into the fox and entered Naruto's coat. They returned to see Hana running towards their location. Kurenai was on the floor breathing hard. Tazuna was holding Kiba. Shikimaru was lying down. Hana stopped when she saw them. Naruto stumbled. Yuki jumped out and turned human and grabbed Naruto. Hana gasped, as did Shikimaru, and Kurenai.

"You going to stand there blankly or are you going to give me some bandages. I can't heal a wound of this size." Yuki said

Hana ran forward and gave as many bandages as she could. Yuki began to dress Naruto.

"Tazuna we'll talk once we get to youre house. Lead the way. Yuki picked up Naruto and carried him following Tazuna who passed Kiba to Hana. Kurenai and Shikimaru used one another to stand up.

Next chapter the flashback with Naruto and Yuki's talk from two chapters ago happens. Also they talk again. This little section between Naruto and Yuki is coming to a close. But parts remain unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've been on it with updates this week. I think I've tamed my schedule so I should be soon able to update more and more. I'm working on the next chapter for Mask of Happiness. I wrote it out then realized parts didn't make sense so I rewrote. What did you guys think of the fight scene in the last chapter. I know I didn't explain what happened to Zabuza, but it was the same as what happens in canon essentially. A masked ninja comes and collects him simple as that. Also I know I added thugs in, they were Zabuza's cannon fodder. AS to why Kurenai knows medical jutsu will be explained eventually. There is some Kakashi bashing right now but he gets better. Kakashi is one of my favs but Kakashi has to be like this in this story for awhile. Here we go.

Chapter 9 Together again nothing can break us.

The team entered Tazuna's house. Kiba was rushed to a bed as he had begun to sweat. It was when Akamaru barked at Hana's dogs that they learned the kunai that was thrown was poisoned. Hana bent down and ripped open Kiba's shirt.

"Naruto. Let's talk." Yuki said standing behind him

"Can it wait? My closest friend is dying here." Naruto whispered.

"No." Yuki said

"Fine." Naruto sighed and walked out.

Kurenai was waiting outside.

"Kurenai. Thi-"

"Save it Naruto. We'll talk about the implications of the fox later. I've called for back up. When they arrive we'll talk alone." Kurenai said Naruto and Yuki then walked past Kurenai. They continued down the stairs to see a sleeping Shikimaru, a drunk Tazuna, and Tsunami was sitting on a couch. The pair continued out the door never looking at the three scattered about. They walked out into the forest aways.

"Well talk." Naruto said

"I know, I was selfish back then. It was just I had just lost my family, I wanted nothing more then revenge." Yuki said

"Revenge. I've heard that before. Where was it?" Naruto said

"Naruto. Don't please." Yuki said

"Oh yes that's right the villagers used to always say they wanted revenge."

"Naruto. I was wrong. I know that now. Please forgive me."

"As it is right now you are just like the rest." Naruto said

When Naruto said that Yuki remembered their discussion a while back.

"Naruto." Yuki said as Naruto walked into the bedroom

"Don't." Naruto said and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

"Don't start with me Kyuubi. You know I wanted to blame you for my pain. I desperately wanted to, but something about how you spoke made me think you weren't the evil bitch the villagers made you seem. I guess I was wrong." Naruto said

"He killed my family!" Yuki screamed

"You killed many other families. As if that wasn't bad enough you made me think I could be loved. Guess that was another lie. Tell me did you ever love me or were you just chasing after the image of your first love?" Naruto said and threw the pillow on the couch

"I loved you. Yes you weren't my first love, but you were the only one to ever love me. Don't you love me?"

"I did." Naruto said and turned away from her and slept.

End FlashBack.

"Is that what you think? That I'm like everyone else? That I don't care about you at all. That since I left I didn't think about you every waking moment? That it took all of my restraint not to jump at you and want your arms to be open for me? Yuki said

"My arms aren't open." Naruto said

"Naruto. Please forgive me." Yuki said crying.

"Yuki. I didn't miss you while you were gone. Sure I was alone, but I've always been alone it was no different." Naruto said

Yuki stepped forward and enveloped Naruto in a hug despite his fighting back.

"Naruto. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here I'll spend the rest of my very very long life proving to you that I'll always be here for you. I made mistakes when we began, can we start over?" Yuki said

"We can't go back." Naruto said

"Then let's make amends and start off from where we were. No more lies, no more ulterior motives, just you and me." Yuki said kissing Naruto's head

"I can try, but don't expect me to forget what happened." Naruto said lifting his arms to hold her.

"I'll be waiting here with my arms open when you do." Yuki said as more tears fell from her eyes.

The pair turned and walked back. Yuki slipped her hand into Naruto's and the pair walked in to the house. Shikimaru was awake, and Hana was pacing the floor.

"How is Kiba doing?" Naruto asked.

"I extracted a blood sample, and Kurenai is preparing a cure to it right now. She says it'll take awhile, but that she can do it." Hana said

"Naruto. Let's go train. Our enemies are strong and we are not prepared." Shikimaru said

"Yuki can you train the two of us?" Naruto said

"Sure. I'll teach you what I remember." Yuki said

"I'd love to come but someone has to keep an eye on the house while Kurenai works." Hana said

Time Skip

There was a knock on the door and Naruto with a sleeping Yuki in his coat opened the door. In the doorway was Team 7. Kakashi looked down at Naruto and his face hardened, this did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hana and Kurenai are upstairs tending to Kiba, Kakashi." Naruto said pointing to the stairs

Shino walked in behind Kakashi. Sasuke walked in and looked at Naruto.

"Couldn't deal with something this easy dobe?" Sasuke said

"Careful what you say third in the class." Naruto said prompting a scream from Sakura about how Sasuke was the best. Yuki's eyes opened and she growled.

"Geez you had to wake Yuki up." Naruto sighed and walked to where Shikimaru sat. The two continued their shogi game.

"I win." Naruto said after awhile.

"Damn. Thought I had you that time." Shikimaru said

"Why do you play such a boring game?" Sakura said as she had watched the game

"Its practice. When we play Shikimaru and I can feel each others planning ability. Meaning that as we play Shikimaru and I grow more and more in teamwork." Naruto said

"How?"

"Troublesome. Think about it like this. Shogi is a thinking game. You plan each move and plan the course of the game. Know in a war, you have a set amount of people to use, and the plan is to win with least amount of loss. So if Naruto and I can play an even game then we will not need to relay plans to one another as we will be thinking on the same lines."

"I don't get it." Sakura said

"Sasuke, Sakura lets have a quick spar. You two against Shikimaru and me." Naruto said and stood.

"Sure dobe." Sasuke said

"Troublesome."

"Alright."

The group left with Shino following nearby. Shikimaru and Naruto stood directly next to each other. Sakura and Sasuke stood at a distance.

"No using the fox." Sasuke said

"Shes asleep."

"Then remove her from your jacket. Wouldn't want her to get hurt." Sakura said

"No point you won't land a hit on me."

Sasuke suddenly charged as he neared the pair, his movement stopped suddenly.

"Success." Shikimaru said.

Shikimaru's shadow was stretched and had caught Sasuke. Naruto walked up to Sakura who attempted to punch him. Naruto just rotated away and grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"See simple. You couldn't hit us." Naruto said

"All you did was use Shikimaru's ability to stop me." Sasuke said

"No. What happened was I saw you run at Naruto and I knew that Naruto was planning on just dodging you till I captured you. Instead of making him waste his time I caught you." Shikimaru said

"I knew Shikimaru would think that and I knew he would react in that way. The two of us placed our trust in the other and that is why you couldn't hit us." Naruto continued.

"Whatever." Sasuke said

Shikimaru pulled his shadow back and Naruto released Sakura. Shikimaru waited on Naruto to return to his side. As Naruto passed Sasuke, Sasuke ran at him. Sasuke raised his arm to punch Naruto. As the punch came close Naruto ducked and pushed himself into Sasuke then shot his back upward. His back collided with Sasuke's stomach. Naruto thenrolled himself, in the roll one of Naruto's arms collided with Sasuke's head and Sasuke fell. Naruto continued onward as if nothing happened.

"Our enemies are strong, Sasuke. You are weak." Naruto said and left.

Sasuke eyes opened as he remembered what Itachi had said to him.

With Kurenai Hana and Kakashi.

"So did Kiba get hurt cause the demon brat was of no use?" Kakashi said

Hana's dogs jumped at Kakashi and grabbed at him.

"Do not speak of Naruto like that. He fought well against Zabuza." Hana said

"Zabuza was probably going easy on him. Sasuke could kill Zabuza at full strength." Kakashi said

"I doubt Sasuke could even land a hit on Naruto." Kurenai added in

"Care to bet on that?" Kakashi said

"Of course. How about when tomorrow we have a friendly spar between the pair." Hana said

"What do I get when I win?" Kakashi said

"When I win. You will remove that mask of yours for a month." Hana said

"Fine. When I win. You have to give me the pictures I know you took of one another." Kakashi said

"Fine. Terms We are not allowed to train the combatants pass the point they are right now. If the combatants gain anymore strength that person forfeits. The combatants are not to be told of this deal." Hana said

"Deal." Kakashi said extending his hand.

The two shook hands.

That night at the dinner table.

Sasuke was drilling holes into the side of Naruto's head. Kiba had been able to stand and joined the group at dinner. Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Naruto sat there eating his dinner and giving Yuki food at times. Shikimaru ate his food while resting his eyes. Shino sat there and ate quietly.

"Why? Why do you fight for us?" a small child said staring at Naruto.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted.

"Why boy? I believe what Tazuna is doing is important." Naruto said

"You're just going to die."

"Then I die as a hero."

"There is no such thing as a hero. Hero's are fools pretending to be strong. They wouldn't be if they had seen what I have." Inari said

"So you've seen so much?" Naruto laughed

"Don't laugh you have no idea how hard my life has been."

Naruto eyes glazed over. Yuki sighed and dug deeper into Naruto's coat.

"Poor you. Mommy is here but Daddy isn't. You are given everything you need, sure it's not a silver platter but it comes to you. You have much, I had none. No parents. You're loved. I have never truly been loved. Those who have said they loved me just wanted to use me. From the day I was born I was condemned. Blamed for that which I had no control over. You think you had it rough? You think you've seen a lot? You haven't seen shit." Naruto said steadily gaining in volume

"If you want to wallow in self despair about how life has been so hard on you go the fuck ahead. You had it easy boy. You get good food. I ate garbage when I was young. You cry about daddy. I cry about the knives that get stuck in my back. You're scars are emotional. Mine are physical." Naruto said and removed his coat revealing his chest as it was covered in cuts. One scar was a gaping hole that seemed burnt.

Naruto stood and left the room with Yuki following. Inari stood and ran to his room.

I know not the best chapter I've had but the next chapter is the on the bridge battle. So that'll be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Were gonna do something I rarely use A DREAM SEQUENCE! WOot? Tell me what you think of the dream. Well then here I go on this chapter I will not show Naruto's dream at this time. The dream pushes the issues between Naruto and Yuki closer to ending. This is not the end, but things will be happier now. I know the battle with Zabuza is short but there is the fact that Shino is there to consider. Also all of these fights are short because one Yuki is there and Shino is able to drain chakra. I know this chapter is rushed, but nothing important happens with Zabuza the only important part is the advancement in the issue between Yuki and Naruto. Kakashi will eventually stop being a dick and will be a very nice guy to Naruto. Won't say the role Kakashi has later on but it is important. Well enjoy.

A quick thanks to Ven Rider and Leaf Ranger. You two are awesome.

I am looking for a beta :)

Chapter 10 Fight hard for the future

During the night

Yuki opened her eyes to see her parents standing around her. They looked down on her emotions showing upon their faces. Her father was annoyed, but her mother was compassionate.

"Mom? Dad?" Yuki squeaked out.

"How could you treat the child like that?" Her father said

"I didn't mean-"

"Quiet child. Did you learn nothing from us? What did we raise you to believe." Her father said

"You raised me to be kind to humans, and not to hurt them." Yuki replied

"Yet you hurt that boy so much. We've been watching you two, and he hurts so much he refuses to show it. Shall I show you his dream while you were gone?" Her father said and the black space they were standing in began to brighten.

"Die Demon." Voices rang out

"It's not my fault." Naruto's voice said

"You let yourself be tricked, and became this thing." A man's voice said

As the figures formed Yuki could see Naruto backed against a wall, and infront of him were his peers and his jiji. They had malice in their eyes.

"What would you have done? She was clever, and was kind she was the only one who ever made me feel special."

"She's a demon. Just like you now. She left you when she was done, and left you as a demon." His Jiji said

"Please come back." Naruto said and the crowds swallowed him. The area darkened.

"This is what you have done to the boy. Here's his dreams from before." Her father said and the world changed once more. When the world came into focus there stood Naruto in the hokage robes and with Yuki by his side. In his arms was a young child.

"Isn't our son handsome?" Yuki said

"Yes Minato is very handsome, he'll be a lady killer when he's older." Naruto said with a laugh.

The world faded.

"He named his child in his dreams after the man you were friends with back then." His mother started

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to correct my mistakes." Yuki said with tears flowing down her face.

"We came here to help you. We are currently also speaking with Naruto. This is our last gesture as parents. Our time is fading and Shinigami calls us to sit by his side. Goodbye Yuki." Her mother said and began to fade

"I love you my daughter." Her father said and the two disappeared.

That morning.

Yuki opened her eyes to the feeling of a hand on her face. She looked up into the eyes of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Yuki said.

"I know. I missed you when you were gone. Can you promise me something?" Naruto asked

"I'd promise you anything."

"I want you to only stay with me only if you truly love me. Not because I remind you of the man you used to love, but because you love who I am." Naruto asked

"I do. I love you for you. I know I made mistakes and I'll need to slowly gain your trust back, but I'll try." Yuki said and then Naruto's lips caught hers in a heated kiss. There was the sound of coughing from the doorway. The pair turned and saw Kurenai standing there.

"Yes Kurenai?" Naruto asked

"We are having a quick spar between you and Sasuke. You are not allowed to use the fox, but everything goes." Kurenai said

Yuki returned to her fox form and the pair left once Naruto put on his coat. The three left the house and met the two teams out in an open field.

"Kurenai can you hold Yuki for a bit?" Naruto said handing Yuki to her.

"Sure." Kurenai said

Naruto took his place directly across from Sasuke.

"Didn't learn from last time did you?" Naruto said

"Shut up." Sasuke replied

Sasuke took his position on the other side of the field as Naruto walked to his place.

"You may begin." Kakashi said

At first no one moved, but then Sasuke began to run. As Sasuke neared Naruto, Naruto completely disappeared. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and delivered a punch to Sasuke's head. Sasuke was pushed to the floor. Naruto moved forward and kicked Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke tried to lash out by Naruto dodged each punch. Sasuke struggled to his feet while he did handsigns.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball." Sasuke roared and unleashed a stream of fire at Naruto. The stream collected into a giant ball and rolled at Naruto, who was smiling. The jutsu collided with Naruto, and Naruto disappeared in the fire

"Sasuke is the best!" Sakura screamed

All of a sudden Sasuke was on the floor unconscious with Naruto standing on top of him. Naruto's clothes were neither burnt or dirty in any way, nor was he breathing hard.

"What a waste of time." Naruto said and walked off and recollected Yuki from Kurenai.

Without another word team 8 went back to Tazuna's house to collect Tazuna and return to the bridge. Kakashi sent Shino back with them, but Sakura and himself stayed as they took Sasuke to Tazuna's home so that they could wake him there.

With Team 8

When they got to the bridge they saw the unconscious bodies of several of the workers. On the far side of the bridge three figures stood. One slightly smaller then the other two. The one in the middle was clearly Zabuza as they could see the blade, but the other two were a mystery.

"Well well, if it isn't the brat who managed to hurt me." Zabuza said staring at Naruto.

"Heh. I wasn't even at full strength, Zabuza." Naruto said petting Yuki's head

"Zabuza-sama we must hurry." The smaller boy said

"I understand Haku. Kill them." Zabuza said and rushed the group. The small boy engaged Naruto and Shikimaru, the other man attacked Kurenai and Kiba. Hana was left once again with Zabuza. Shino remained by Tazuna

With Hana and Zabuza.

"So its you and me again." Hana said

"Yes and this time you'll die." Zabuza said

"I doubt that. You see Zabuza last time I was holding back, because I was wanting to see just who you worked for. Imagine my surprise when you told me you worked for Gato. Now though I have no reason to hold back. Inuzuka style: Quadruple onslaught." Hana screamed and her dogs and herself began to spin as they span knives appeared around them and the four began to chase Zabuza. Zabuza used his blade to deflect them but was pushed back each time.

With Naruto Shikimaru and Haku.

Haku had captured them inside of his demon ice mirrors and was beginning to throw senbon when Yuki angrily turned human.

"You dare hurt my mate?" Yuki says and disappears.

Suddenly Haku's body dropped to floor and every mirror shattered. Haku coughed out blood and slipped into unconsciousness.

With Zabuza and Hana

Zabuza was panting hard and was having trouble focusing. It confused him, because the fight wasn't even that hard to deal with. Zabuza's sight failed him and he felt all four of them collide with him. Zabuza's body was ripped in two by the force. One of Shino's bugs left Zabuza's body and returned to Shino.

"Thank you Shino." Hana said when she noticed the bug flying past her face.

"Anything for a fellow leaf." Shino said and pointed to where Kurenai's open had just commited suicide.

The rest of Team 7 joined up with them at that time and they heard the sound of a cane on the floor.

"Well well. Looks like they were worthless. Men charge the town kill everyone." Gato said from behind 300 thugs.

The men ran at the leaf shinobi, and the three jounin disappeared. Suddenly limbs started flying off from the rushing thugs. The three jounin tore apart the men and a single kunai landed itself in Gato's throat.

Many days later back at Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well we are nearing chunin exams so the story will be picking up from now on. I say it will be picking up but what I mean is that the chapters will get longer more will happen per chapter. Some chapters will encompass many days, some a single day. I am still looking for a beta.

Leaf Ranger: you asked why Hinata will not be in the harem version of the story, the reason for this is that the harem is older women. I do not do harems involving people of his generation unless they are the main girl in the harem. She wont be in harem but she will have an important role in Naruto's life, almost as big of a role has being a wife. (Same role in both harem and this version, just different things that she does.)

Chapter 11 A Political Step

It had been several days since the two teams returned from Wave. The days brought many changes, Kakashi was seen without that mask on, Yuki was seen once again in Naruto's coat, a new clan had joined Konoha. The Kokennin clan, or the guardian clan was new and small. Only members in the big grounds, that the Hokage had given them were Naruto and Yuki. The location of the clan grounds were very close to where the Inuzuka clan grounds were. This became a problem especially that Yuki and Naruto now don't really require sleep so their training sessions lasted long into the night. It also became a problem whenever Yuki and Naruto consummated their marriage, as Tsume always heard the faint sounds.

Flashback.

There was a knocking on the front door of the Kokennin clan, and Naruto meandered his way to answer. When he answered there stood Tsume with a smile.

"May I come in Naruto?" Tsume said

"Of course." Naruto said and in came Tsume

"Naruto we must talk. If you two are going to have a late night romp please make sure you place a silencing jutsu. I had to sit there and listen to you two go at it like foxes in heat last night." Tsume said with a blush

"Don't pretend the sound didn't get you excited Tsume." Yuki said coming down the stairs.

End Flashback.

Naruto was not doing well recently. He had been getting headaches and today he was stuck in bed. Yuki tended to him with a smile.

"Yuki. Whats wrong with me?" Naruto asked again

"Something wonderful is happening Naruto. A halfhuman still will live a human life, but a full fox will live forever provided they aren't killed. A long time ago there was a fox who fell in love with a human. They went through the same process we went through, but like you she remained halfhuman. This broke the man's heart so he figured out how to force the death of the human side. If you gave the human the blood of a fox demon once they are halfhuman, it will result in the fox side killing out the human side. The side affect is that for two days the human turned fox is unable to move." Yuki said as she fed him.

"So you did this without asking me? What happened to not doing anything like this without my permission?"

"But you gave me the go ahead. Remember two night ago?"

Flashback

Yuki was crying. Naruto tried his best to soothe her. As the tears subsided he asked her what was wrong.

"Today would have been my mother's twentieth century birthday. It's a milestone in a fox's life. I miss her so much." Yuki cried out.

"I know Yuki, I know you do. I'll do whatever it takes so that you don't have go through that pain again." Naruto replied

"Anything?" Yuki said looking at him

"Anything." Naruto said and kissed her forcefully.

End Flashback.

"I didn't know that was what you meant." Naruto said

"Y-You don't want to stay with me forever?" Yuki asked

"It's not that, It is just I wasn't ready to get rid of my human side." Naruto said

"It isn't like you are going to go killing humans or anything. You'll still have human emotions, all demons have human emotions." Yuki said

"It's not that. It's the principle of the thing. Now the villagers are right I am a demon." Naruto said

Yuki's hand came across Naruto's face.

"You are not the type of demon they think you are. You are compassionate. You know who the Kitsune serve Naruto?"

"No."

"They serve the Shinigami. They are the carriers of souls, the bringers of the dead into Shinigami's hands. My parents were the righteous ones as they were called. They brought the souls of the good ones to Shinigami and he would give those souls new life. My uncle was the bringer of the wicked. Those he brought where thrown into Shinigami's stomach to forever be gone. Now though the Shinigami has no carriers and he has to go out to them. You see I have not yet hit the age that I am allowed to do so. I am still a child in the kitsune eyes. I want you to stay by my side forever. I want you to be the one that I lean on everynight. I want to only be by your side. I want you to be the one Shinigami names as my partner. Is that bad?" Yuki asked

"No Yuki it is not. I understand kitsune serve Shinigami, but how does that make it that we aren't demons?" Naruto asked

"Naruto. You are a demon just not the way the villagers think you are. Kitsune are split in the center some are angels and some a devils. Some are nice, some are mean. That is what we are. Your personality throws you directly into the angel category. Don't you dare think you are demon you are better then that my love." Yuki said and placed her head on his chest once she moved the soup.

"I see." Naruto said sighing contendly feeling Yuki on his chest

"Naruto I need you to listen very carefully, because in twenty minutes you are going to be in extreme amounts of pain. You see Naruto as I said the fox blood kills your human blood. You essentially die. Demon hearts can only be felt beating by other demons. From now on while in the hospital the doctors will be hard pressed to hear your heartbeat. Yes monitors will work on you but that's the only way for them to hear it. You can not be given blood transfusions from human blood. If they did that the process you are about to go through will repeat. Now what is going to happen is you will begin to be forced into your fox form. You will be small as you are just beginning. The size of the fox shows the strength they have over their abilities. As you gain in strength I will teach you how to decrease your size so that you can hide. I will also be able to truly teach you how to fight in the kitsune style. I will need to teach you to be able to change in a heartbeat. Unfortunately I will be unable to place a silencing jutsu if I did the change would hit the barrier and counter it thus amplifying youre screams. Don't worry the screams will only reach the Inuzuka clan. So we are going to have a barrage of Inuzuka's running to protect us." Yuki said kissing his cheek.

"I understand." Naruto said

Yuki then reached down and tied Naruto to the bed. She tied leather straps to his arms and to the bed itself. His legs were tied similarly.

"This is to keep you from moving to much. When you turn into your fox form the straps will unleash you, they were made specifically for this process." Yuki said

A couple minutes later Naruto's body began to sprout hair in odd places. Soon after the hair began to grow Naruto began to yell. Yuki jumped back from how loud he was. Yuki stood a distance away as she watched him twist in his restraints. His back began to bend as he tried to get out. Tears littered Naruto's face as the pain grew in intensity. Yuki too began to cry knowing how much pain she had just caused for him. The sound was so loud Yuki couldn't hear the sound of her door being broken down as Tsume, Kiba and Hana entered the house. The three of them entered the bedroom and had to cover their ears from how loud Naruto was being. Yuki looked at the three and signed to Tsume.

'Naruto is ok. He's just becoming a fox demon.'

'A fox demon? You changed him into one?'

'Yes. He hasn't been 100% human since the day he ripped the seal. He is just becoming 100% fox demon.'

'Why is he screaming so much?'

'He is dying.'

'What?'

'Look come to me and feel my heartbeat.'

Tsume walked to her and placed her head on Yuki's chest. She listened closely, but heard nothing.

'I heard nothing.'

'You wouldn't. A demon heart is consuming Naruto's human heart. Only demon's can feel another demon's heartbeat.'

'So Naruto will feel dead to us?'

'Naruto Uzumaki is dead to you. Naruto Kokennin is who lives now.'

'Ok. You said Naruto is dying, but what do you mean.'

'Naruto's human side is being killed. That is what is going.'

Kiba and Hana watched the two speak to each other, and they wished they had been taught the signs the two are giving each other. Kiba tried to speak but Naruto was to loud for his voice to be heard.

Naruto face began to elongate, and a snout began to emerge from Naruto's face. The blue fox hair had not yet hit Naruto's face. Naruto's tail began to shrink as did his arms. The restrainst broke off of his arms. Naruto's fingers shortened as did his hands. Hair began to erupt everywhere and Naruto's eyes turned from blue to pure black. Naruto's form turned into a fox the same size as Yuki in her restrained form. The screaming stopped and Naruto stopped moving. The red comforter of their bed was rolled into a ball and their fox print bed sheets were thrown to a side from the experience.

"It's done. Naruto Uzumaki is dead." Yuki said

"He's dead!" Kiba shouted

"Not really but yes." Yuki said

"What does that mean?"

"Naruto is no longer human. He is a fox demon like myself."

"What do you mean a fox demon like yourself?" Hana said

"Oh I forgot I never told you." Tsume said

"Told me what?" Hana said confused

"Yuki is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsume said

"WHAT!" Hana shouted

"Keep it down. Naruto is resting." Yuki said angrily

"Sorry. What do you mean Yuki is the Kyuubi?"

"I mean just that. Come Hana Kiba will explain it. I need to speak to Yuki alone. I have a council meeting soon.

Hana and Kiba left the room. Hana was mumbling, but Kiba looked back at Naruto and a single tear left his eye.

"You needed to talk to me Tsume?"

"Yes. There's a council meeting in five minutes, as Naruto is indisposed right now you will need to take his place. The civilian council will not be pleased that Naruto has his own clan, and the Shinobi council will question why you took his place. I must ask that you do not reveal to them that you are the Kyuubi."

"You foolish girl. Did you think I would?"

"I'm just saying that some of the clan leaders can be quite infuriating."

"I have had to deal with Demon pricks. Trust me some humans aren't going to affect me." Yuki said with a laugh.

"Fine fine. Let's get going." The two left the compound and saw Kiba and Hana walking back. Yuki called to Kiba and asked him to watch over Naruto. Kiba agreed and Tsume and Yuki continued to the council room. They entered and Tsume was met with only grateful glances, but Yuki was shot confused glances. The Hokage smiled at seeing Yuki back, and nodded his head at her. Yuki took the place of the Kokennin clan head.

"Excuse me miss. Why are you sitting there?" Inoichi said

"Is it a problem that I am?" Yuki replied

"That is the spot for Naruto, the clan head of the Kokennin clan." Inoichi replied

"Is his wife not allowed to sit in if he is unable to attend tonight?" Yuki replied with a smile.

"Why is he unable to attend?" Shikaku said

"He is unable to due to clan secrets." Yuki said

"Demon secrets you mean." A civilian council member said

Both the hokage and Tsume sighed.

"Care to repeat that?" Yuki said smiling still

"I said the only secrets your demonic husband could have are demon secrets." The council member replied with a sneer.

"I thought so. Sarutobi, do you think it is wise for this council member to continue insulting my husband? I sure as hell don't." Yuki said still smiling.

"Please refer to the Hokage by his title, miss." Inoichi replied

"It is fine. If Yuki called me Hokage I'd feel awkward being treated so formally by her." The Hokage said.

"Care to answer my question Sarutobi?" Yuki said

"No it is not wise."

"I'll call the demon brat a demon if I feel like it. I won't be silenced by some demon loving whore." The same council member said

Tsume stood up.

"You are crossing the line Hijima. Shut up before I make you." Tsume said

"Now now Tsume, the fool is just voicing his opinion. I think it's my turn now." Yuki said with a smile.

"Fine." Tsume said sitting down

"Now then who do you think you are civilian. If it wasn't for Naruto, you'd be dead. Naruto protected you all by having the Kyuubi sealed in him. He didn't ask for it. You have no idea how many times I've lain awake next to him hearing him whisper why me why did it have to be sealed in me. It breaks my heart that there a times when he won't let me hold him from the emotional scarring you damn civilians have done to such a good man." Yuki said her face growing cold surprising Inoichi and many other clan leaders.

"Theres one thing I want to ask Lady Kokennin. If I may?" Shikaku said

"Go ahead Lord Nara. Oh and you can call me Yuki." Yuki replied

"Very well Yuki. How did you meet Naruto."

"I met Naruto when he was in the hospital. I was visiting someone and I saw him alone so I went to visit him. We talked and I rather enjoyed his company."

"Troublesome girl you aren't telling all of the truth." Shikaku replied.

"If I told the full truth we'd have serious situation on our hands one more serious then when the Kyuubi attacked." Yuki said looking Shikaku dead in the eyes with a smile.

"Troublesome." Shikaku said and leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway. We are here, to here the decisions about who is to be put in the chunin exams. Anbu bring them in." The hokage said.

Anbu jumped out of the shadows and the doors opened revealing Kurenai, Hana, Asuma, Kakashi (without his mask on), Gai and many other jounin.

"Please present your case as to why your genin should be allowed in the chunin exams." The Hokage said

Gai stepped forward.

"My Youthful student's flames of Youth shine brightly enough for this. Lee is very strong, so is Neji and so is TenTen. They are more then ready." Gai said proudly.

"Anyone to deny his request?" Hokage said

No one spoke out and so Gai stepped forward and collect the papers his genin were to sign.

Next to step forward was Kakashi.

"My team is prepared. Shino is logical and reacts well under pressure. Sasuke is strong, and he is a quickthinker. Sakura is quite adept at Genjutsu." Kakashi said.

"Anyone to deny his request?" Hokage said

"I do. From what I heard from Naruto, and the other members of Team 8, Sasuke was not that strong and Sakura couldn't cast a single genjutsu." Yuki said

"They have improved a lot since then." Kakashi replied

"You do realize that they could die in the chunin exams if you are lieing." Yuki replied.

"Yes. They'll do fine." Kakashi said

"Fine."

So Kakashi grabbed his papers. Asuma stepped forward.

"My team is strong. Hinata is timid but when pushed she is quite ruthless. Ino while she relies on her clan jutsu she always succeeds in her hits. Chouji is strong and is well prepared."

"Anyone to deny his request?" Hokage said

No one spoke and so Asuma collected his papers. Hana and Kurenai stepped forward

"Our team is ready. Shikimaru is a genius and his plans have never failed us. Kiba is strong and a hard worker. Naruto is more then ready, in fact he was ready from the day I met him." Kurenai said

Before the Hokage could even ask if anyone disputed the civilian side erupted

"The demon can't be allowed to progress."

"Kill the demon."

"Remove his clan status and banish him and his whore."

The civilian council was hit with KI from Tsume and Yuki.

"What did I say about insulting him?" Yuki said coldly

"I approve of this." The Hokage said and Hana collected the papers.

The other jounin came one by one and made their case some were turned down others were accepted. The Jounin's soon left and the council moved on to official business as the meeting was coming to a close Hiashi spoke.

"Hokage, if I may. Why did Naruto receive clan status even though he can only have children with one woman?" Hiashi said

"Yuki answer that please." The Hokage said

"The mark he gave me and I gave him, restricts his ability to have children, but as such when I finally get pregnant I will be guaranteed twins, or triplets. These children can give other marks out, and maybe one will give a polygamy mark thus allowing more then one wife. Hokage saw it fit to give us clan status as we will be a full size clan very quickly." Yuki said

"Now one more thing. Is your ability similar to the Inuzuka?" Hiashi said

"Yes. Naruto and myself will be able to speak to foxes, and I do mean any fox." Yuki said

"You said you have the ability also."

"Yes. The mate mark he gave me, gave me the ability. It also allows me to see what he's thinking."

"That is troublesome. If Yoshino could do that I'd be screwed." Shikaku muttered

"I could teach Yoshino a jutsu that has the same affect." Yuki said with a smile

"Please don't, that'd be troublesome."

"Anything else Lord Hyuuga?" Yuki said

"No."

"With that this meeting is closed." Hokage said

The clan heads turned to where Yuki was to speak with her but they found her gone. None of the ninja except for the Hokage, Tsume, and Shikaku noticed the fox leaving.

"Troublesome." Shikaku muttered.

He then left and made his way to where the Kokennin compound was located. Yuki continued sensing Shikaku nearby. She picked up the speed and was home and turned back into her human form. When Shikaku came to the gates, he was surprised to see that Yuki was standing there waiting for him.

"I assume you wish to talk. Come in then" Yuki said opening the gate

Shikaku walked in and entered the spacious compound. To the right he could see what looked like the beginning of a garden, to the left was a pond. He assumed the training grounds were located in the back of the houses or that there were space inside sections of the houses for training. He continued following Yuki through the small district the clan was given, he saw the main house it was big but not overly so. It had many windows in one window you could see Kiba's head looking down at them. The face disappeared and Kiba was seen exiting the house. Kiba walked to Yuki and spoke to her.

"Naruto is fine. He's back to how he was for the most part." Kiba said

"That is good you can go home." Yuki said

"Goodbye Lady Kokennin, Lord Nara." Kiba said with a bow.

The two entered the house. The entry was lightly furnished showing that the pair couldn't get much just yet as they didn't have a good size income just yet. Yuki motioned to two chairs at a small table. She took one and Shikaku took the other side.

"I'll be frank. Tell me the truth about how you met Naruto, Yuki."

"Are you prepared to face the consequences Lord Nara?"

"Call me Shikaku and yes."

"What I am about to say you must not tell anyone. When I tell you this you have two choices. One accept it and live or reject it and die."

"Is that a threat?"

"I have to be cautious Shikaku. This is a secret that could throw this village into a civil war."

"Troublesome. Tell me."

"When the Kyuubi attacked, Minato couldn't kill the Kyuubi. Many reasons why he couldn't but he really didn't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"When Minato was a boy he had a good friend, Shinji was the boy's name. Later on in their friendship the boy revealed to Minato that the boy wasn't human but he was instead a demon fox. When the boy left Minato, he returned home."

"We were told Shinji died."

"He didn't he faked it so that he could see his family. After awhile a man who possessed abilities no human should have killed Shinji's parents. Shinji tried to kill the man but was told that he came from Konoha the man then disappeared. Shinji in a rage unleashed his full power on Konoha, this is the day the Kyuubi attacked. Shinji revealed to Minato who he was. Minato didn't want to kill his friend so he sealed him away. Many years later Shinji's container visited him, now when Shinji visited Minato he hid his true gender. You see Shinji was actually a girl. This girl and Naruto made a deal. He'd release her and she'd train him. You understand what I'm saying?"

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"That is correct."

"I must ask what are your plans."

"My plans once were to find this man and take revenge, but I fell in love and now I choose to assist Naruto in being the Kokennin of this village. I must ask that if you accept you assist me and my clan, much like Tsume does."

"What does Tsume do?"

"She has been sending us more cash, just out of the cash she doesn't use to buy equipment or food. Our clan is working on setting up all that we need. You saw that garden out there?"

"Yes."

"The plants there are not from the human world, they are from the demon world. We need those, because human medicine will not work on Naruto or myself."

"So why do you need the extra cash?"

"We are planning to have our own hospital just for members of our clan. You see if we were treated the same why humans are treated for injuries, nothing would happen. We also cannot be transfused with human blood. We have to be given demon fox blood. We have other projects we need to work on, but you can see that we need money. With Naruto only getting genin pay for his missions, and myself also only getting that much, plus what we get as a clan, we have barely enough money to get to work on the hospital we need."

"I understand. I will speak with Yoshino, as she is the financial expert. I'll see if she can assist your clan as well." Shikaku said

"Thank you."

"I assume Naruto was unable to come because he just became a full demon."

"Yes."

"Tell him the Nara clan supports him." Shikaku said as he stood to leave.

"Thank you Shikaku." Yuki said

"Anytime. Please come to the next council meeting, I don't care if you stand behind your husband, I'm sure a foxes mind can figure out a reason why you'd need to be there."

Yuki smiled.

"I'm sure I could."

"Goodnight Lady Kokkennin." Shikaku said as he left

"Goodnight Lord Nara." Yuki said.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So the scene with Shikaku and Yuki becomes important during the invasion. You'll see why when we get there. Naruto is strong, but not all powerful, he makes mistakes. Now I will be adding parts to Yuki's fighting, as you haven't seen her actually fight. Though you won't see some of it till we meet a certain person. Please Review. The harem version is called Naruto and his Guardian vixens. It's up. The differences are subtle in the beginning, but when it gets further along itll be different.

Chapter 12 She may be missing a few screws.

Yuki watched as Shikaku left. She smiled when she saw him walk carefully over to the garden and look at the plants. She turned away from him and returned to Naruto who was back in his fox form and had just opened his eyes

"Yuki. Can you tell me how to turn human once more?" Naruto asked

"To get into the human form you must create the image of yourself in your mind then send chakra to the brain. From there imagine your features turning from fox to human, and the chakra will amplify it, then pull that chakra through your body and it will create the change." Yuki replied

"Geez. That's tricky."

"It'll get easier."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, it took about three minutes but Naruto finally stood in his human form. He stretched feeling sore from the shift.

"Is there a way to get rid of the soreness I feel?"

"No, unfortunately. You wont feel it tomorrow though. Let's go rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Ok." Naruto then stripped to his underwear and hopped into the bed

"How did the meeting go?" Naruto said

"It went well. Shikaku Nara supports us now, I think Inoichi Yamanaka is on the verge of it. Though, because Shikaku does we will most likely get the assistance of the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clans too. Hiashi Hyuuga is harder, I don't know about Shibi Aburame."

"Well well, you've been working hard."

"I do it all for you my love."

Yuki snuggled up onto Naruto's chest and the pair slept the night away.

Next day

Naruto awoke to the feeling of lips on his, he returned the kiss knowing the taste of the lips. They kissed heatedly for a bit then Yuki pulled back leaving a disappointed Naruto.

"Breakfast is ready, we have a team meeting in an hour." Yuki said hopping off the bed. Naruto sat up taking in the feel of the room. It was pretty empty, because they had yet to get enough money together to truly outfit the house. So the only things they had were from Naruto's old house, but they did get new blankets, as a joke from Tsume. His old, cracked and chipped dresser was the only other furniture in the room. All in all the room was depressing but it gave him hope that maybe someday the room will be luxurious as will all the other rooms. Naruto could practically hear the pitter patter of children's footsteps around the house. Naruto stood and quickly dressed. Naruto left the room and ran down the stairs passing the photo of team 8 on the wall. He entered the kitchen that still had most of his old wrecked furniture. Yuki was sitting at the table eating her breakfast. Naruto's breakfast sat directly across from her, he sat and began to eat. The two had a quiet breakfast, both caught up in their own thoughts. Yuki thought about the chunin exams, because as she remembered them they nearly spelled Minato's death. Naruto thought about his want to provide more for Yuki. When they had finished Yuki turned into her fox form and climbed up into Naruto's coat.

'Naruto. I think Shikaku knows I'm also the fox you carry.' Yuki sent to Naruto

'That's no problem. He'll understand we are partners that fight together.' Naruto responded

'Yes, but I'm saying that you need to be able to defend yourself more, without me. I can't always be there.'

'Well you always will be when we are on missions.'

'Yes, but what happens if we meet one of the escaped demons and I'm fighting him/her and another strong ninja attacks you.'

Naruto had almost forgotten that Yuki had once explained to Naruto that there was a branch of kitsune responsible for patrolling the borders of the human world and demon world. They kept demons from leaving and humans from entering. When the kitsune clan was whipped out demons were able to leave freely.

'If that happens I'll fight the ninja.'

'Exactly, so I'll be stepping up your training in fighting against an enemy stronger then yourself without me.'

'So you're going to be attacking me aren't you?"

'Of course.' Naruto sweatdropped at how obvious she made it sound.

He was going to rebuke but they were at the meeting spot and he was barely on time. His team was waiting on him

"Glad you could make it." Hana said

"Yeah well I was very tired today." Naruto replied sheepishly

"Dying does that to you." Hana replied with a laugh

"Whats this about dying?" Kurenai asked

"Right. To be blunt, Naruto died last night."

"But he's standing in front of us."

"Troublesome. Naruto Uzumaki died last night." Shikamaru said having already been told by his father. He was fine with it, as Nara's are taught to be rational and Shikamaru realized that if Naruto or Yuki was evil or harbored ill intent he would already been killed.

"Ah. So Shikaku told you." Yuki said

"Yeah. He did Lady Kokennin." Shikarmaru replied

"What is with these people and their damn formalities, just call me Yuki."

"Well I wanted to be respectful to the two last kitsune, and to a clan head."

"What do you mean two last kitsune?" Kyrenai asked

"Troublesome. Yuki is the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki was killed last night by Naruto Kokennin. In his death Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Kokennin a kitsune."

"Yuki is the Kyuubi?" Kurenai said

"Look Kurenai I'll explain later, can we just do what we came to do?" Hana said

"Fine." Kurenai said and reached into her kunai pouch. She produced three kunai that had a note attached to them she tossed them at her team. Each team member caught it differently. Shikamaru used his shadow to shoot upward and collect the kunai. Kiba stuck his finger into the hole in the kunai. Naruto used two fingers to hold the blade where it wasn't as sharp as it was in other areas. The three then opened the note.

"We've nominated you three for the chunin exams. These are purely voluntary. If any of you do not wish to partake you do not need to come. If you do please come to Academy room number 301 by two today."

"Of course I'll be there." Naruto said with a smile

"No way am I not doing this." Kiba said

"It'd be to troublesome not to do this." Shikamaru replied

Hana and Kurenai smiled at their team, they knew that their team would pass with flying colors. No one saw the shadowy figure watching their team, no one but Yuki who turned to the figure. She tried to see who it was but the figure disappeared.

"If you all are determined to go then I guess I should say that if one of you hadn't wanted to the others wouldn't have been able to." Hana said with a giggle

"You withheld information from us?" Kiba asked

"Troublesome if they had told us that and say you didn't want to go, but Naruto and myself wanted to we would have forced you to. By not telling us that detail it made it say all three of us would give our all in this."

"Guys, let's just kick butt." Naruto said with a laugh

Later the day as team 8 enter the academy.

The team go up two flights of stairs to see that they were standing in front of room 301. Not confused by this, the team continue by it, ignoring the green spandex wearing kid getting beat up. They got to the third floor, to see Kurenai and Hana standing at the doors waiting.

"Good luck team. I look forward to seeing you guys as chunin." Kurenai said

"Boys kick their ass." Hana said

The team entered the room to see the room filled. Kiba let out a low whistle at this. Naruto smiled, and Shikamaru just mouthed troublesome. When they entered they heard the sound of Ino's voice calling out

"Hey guys!" She called and ran to them. Chouji and Hinata followed behind. As Hinata neared she shrunk into her jacket.

'I had forgotten about her.' Yuki thought with a sigh.

"You guys are participating as well." She continued to shout

"Mind lowering your voice Ino?" Naruto said

"Why?"

"Look around you." Naruto said as everyone in the room were staring at the two teams.

"Oops." She said shyly

Quiet rained over the room until team 7 walked in.

"Sasuke!" Ino said and jumped on him

"Get off him Ino-pig." Sakura screamed

"Shut it Billboard Brow." Ino screamed back

A man with white hair and glasses walked over to them

"You guys should be quiet." The man said

"Who are you?"

"Kabuto's the name."

"I don't remember seeing you in the class from this year, but you wear a leaf headband, so you from last year?" Kiba asked

"Nah. This is my seventh try."

"You suck then."

"Nah. The test is just hard, but I have been collecting info." Kabuto said pulling out a stack of cards.

"Info on?" Naruto said interested

"The possible participants. Give me a description or a name I'll give you their stats."

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara no Subaku."

"That's no fun. First up Naruto Uzumaki" Kabuto said placing a card down and throwing chakra into it

"Naruto Uzumaki. Parents unknown. Status: Died from clan reasons. Clan head of Kokennin clan. Taijutsu high-ranking. Ninjutsu, high-ranking, Genjutsu, mid-ranking. Mission status A: 3 B: 2 C:0 D: 23" Kabuto said

"Those are some quick updating cards you got there Kabuto." Naruto said

"My information is always accurate."

"That can't be. Naruto Uzumaki is alive. He's right there." Sakura said pointing at Naruto.

"Hm? No its right Naruto Uzumaki is dead." Naruto responded.

"Anyway Gaara No Subaku. Parents: The Kazekage Status: Living Taijutsu: Unknown Ninjutsu: Unknown Genjutsu: Unknown. Mission status A: 42 B: 21 C: 11 D: 0. Interesting he never got injured in any of those." Kabuto said

"Never got injured?" Sasuke said

"It means Sasuke no weapon, no fist could touch him." Naruto responded

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and moved to punch Naruto. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke.

"All of you shut up and pay attention you maggots!" A man with scars on his face said.

All the genin in the room stood at attention looking to the man and several chunin standing behind him.

"Come forward genin take a number and go to that seat. Naruto lined up behind his team never really paying attention to the girl poking her fingers together behind him. Yuki on the other hand was watching the girl. Yuki sighed deeply at the girl.

'poor girl lusting after a man who is already mated. I need to find a way to let her know that Naruto isn't interested. Gah that's gonna be tough if I don't want to hurt her.' Yuki thought to herself.

Naruto grabbed his number and sat down, at his seat. One his left was a blond haired girl wearing a suna headband. She winked at him when she sat down. He just gave her a smile. On his right was a man whose body was covered in black. Scars were barely visible on his body. Naruto sighed as the man explained the rules about the exam. It was pretty simple, cheat you get docked points, get caught enough you and your team are kicked. It was practically begging for them to cheat as long as you could hide it. Naruto sighed.

'Yuki. Care to help?' Naruto said

'Sure.' Yuki replied popping her head out of his jacket

The pair quickly answered the questions and Naruto decided to sleep. He was awoken when a kunai struck his desk.

"What?" Naruto said

"Oh good you are awake. It's time for the tenth question the man said with a smile

"Go ahead then."

"The way it works is you have the choice to take it or not. Take it and if you get it wrong you are banned from ever doing the exams again."

"What but there are people here who have taken the exams before!" A genin wearing "warpaint" said

"Yes but this is the first time I've proctored this. So my rules. You're just plain unlucky." The man said

After awhile one hand popped up. It was Hinata.

"I-I-I Won't t-take t-the l-last qu-question." Hinata stuttered out

"Numbers 43 75, 21 fail." The man said

Hinata's team left. Once they were gone the man spoke up

"Congrats you all pass!" He said with a smile

"What?" Many Genin said

"Troublesome. The tenth question was will you take it? It's a standard question for a Kage to ask a chunin. Will you take this mission. The Kage can't tell you the details unless you agree. You have to agree despite the risk. If you can't take the tenth question in the exam, then you aren't made for the rank yet." Shikimaru said with a yawn

"Very good." The man said

Suddenly a window broke and two balls appeared in the front of the group

One uncurled to be a rather large snake, the other was a girl dressed in a beige jacket a short skirt and a fishnet shirt.

"You're early Anko." The man sighed

"Am I? Want me to leave and come back Ibiki?" Anko said preparing to jump back out the window

"Too late." Ibiki replied

"Thought so. Who you let a good chunk of people in this round. You're losing your touch Ibiki." Anko said

"Nah. This is just a good group."

"Whatever I'll cut them in half."

"I hope you mean you'll cut their numbers in half not literally cut them in half."

"Aw… I cant cut a couple in half?"

"No."

"Fine." Anko pouted

"It's ok I'll let you torture the next person ok?"

"YAY! Ok maggots follow me." She squealed and her and the snake jumped out an unbroken window.


End file.
